


Still Not Over You

by SKAllen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Infidelity, Marriage, Reunion, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: Established SwanQueen, Sequel to "We've Never Met"  Ten years after falling in love our girls find themselves out of love can they get back to where they were before or should they call it quits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Still Not Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957050) by [Sarconistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia). 



> I really enjoyed writing We never met, and I wanted to write this as a G!P but I quite like this universe. So this ten years in the future… let's see what's up with our girls. This is the Sequel to the cute celeb meets fan and falls in love story Writing this in hopes of posting it to SQSN so that you don’t have to wait for the sequel. I honestly didn't think I had it in me to write two full stories back to back without the instant gratification. But I looked at my notes for this idea, and I kind of sat down and pounded this out.
> 
> This story was betaed by me and only me. My beta sort of dropped off the face of the earth in the middle of editing. But I understand things...like Life, Happen so... Oh well. I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, I want to thank the artist for this story Sarconistia. I love the amazing art you created. 
> 
> to my first artist, lgbtshark, Thank you for doing the art you did I am so sorry you lost all of that work.
> 
> Thanks again to the SQSN Mods! and all of the readers because without you guys these stories would be unsung.
> 
> Til next time! Much Love~ SK

**_Dreams, that's where I have to go_ **

**_to see your beautiful face anymore,_ **

**_I stare at a picture of you_ **

**_and listen to the radio_ **

 

* * *

# Emma

* * *

I ran a trail of kisses down Regina's neckline.  I heard her moan but I didn't feel her moan. You know how that is, the vibration from that person you love reverberating from her and into your body making you excited all the more.  I didn't get that.

I kissed her lips and they felt soft but cold.  My hands ran from her soft supple breast down to her waist and her thighs.  I couldn't feel that heat that radiated from her.  Like that almost uncomfortable heat that came from doing what we were doing.  At least not from her.  I was hot all over like a furnace.  My fingers plunged deep within her At least I thought they were. Then I was wet, sticky, and sweaty.  My eyes flew open, and I groaned looking around my room.

No Regina.  No hot naked body, just a nasty wet and sticky pillow that I was hugging to myself.  I wanted to cry. I missed my wife. I missed my son. Divorce sucks. Okay so it isn't final, and I haven't gotten the papers yet.  Regina filed three months ago. Now it was up to me to respond. I'm not going to respond. Regina and California can kiss my ass.

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling.  I can't get up anymore. I don't want to do this anymore.  It had been a long summer, now It was the fall and outside of work and when Henry stayed for his week, I spent my days in bed.  The Henry days were my happiest days. I looked at the calendar next to my bed; it was my fucking birthday. "Happy fucking birthday, Emma,"  I mumbled, then I did cry.

My phone rang.  It was Henry’s ringtone.  So I took a deep breath and reached for the phone.  I put a smile on my face and answered it. "Hey, Kid." 

"Happy birthday, Ma,"  Henry said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Henry," I responded.

"What are you doing today?"  My son asked. "No, wait… scratch that.  Come and get me."

"I will come and get you, Henry, just make sure your mom's okay with that,"  I said sitting up in bed.

"I knew that would get you out of bed," He said, a giggle in his voice.  "Then we are going out somewhere where there is sunlight."

"We will do whatever you want Hen, where's your mom?"  I asked.

"In her study, working."

"You're not sneaking out Kid, ask your mom before I come and get you,"  I said and waited to listen to him as he walked down to the study. I could hear the conversation.

"Mom, can I go with Ma this weekend?"  Henry asked.

"This is not her weekend, Henry.  No." I blinked hearing Regina's voice.

"But Mom…"

"I said no… we have an agreement, we have to stick to it."  Regina continued, then I heard the Kid cry out, his voice indignant and truthfully really just bratty.

"ITS HER BIRTHDAY, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?"  He shouted at her then screamed stomping his way up the stairs.  "SHE'S ALL ALONE!"

"Henry!"  Regina said.

"WHAT?"  Henry wailed…that's my boy.

"Give me the phone."  My heart quickened, I hadn't actually talked to Regina in a long time.  I wasn't ready to talk to her.  I just wanted to hear her voice, the way she talked to me before... "Emma… I forgot."

"Oh," I whispered, the hurt, I know, was evident in my voice.  I had a lump in my throat and simply couldn't talk to her.

"Um…  Happy birthday…  What do you have planned?"  She asked and it was almost like she cared.

I take in a breath. "Ah…"  I clear my throat and attempt to sound less broken.  "some things…"

It was her turn to have no words.  "Oh," she didn't believe me. "Well, are you sure you're up to being with Henry on your special day?"

What was that supposed to mean?   My anger flared, I carried that baby inside me for six and a half months, he was mine I loved him, of course, I wanted him around.  "I'd rather be with him every day,"  I snapped resentment at her for taking my son away.  As if she had more rights to him just because she had the most fame, the most money.

"That's funny… you spend an awful lot of time on set with that pretty boy."  Regina answered bitterly referring to one of the actors on the show I co-created with Killian.  It was a weekly medical drama. We had been working on it for about two years now. She was so insecure about my pansexuality that she was actually concerned that I would leave her one day for a guy.  To think that after all these years she would understand that being pansexual or even bisexual didn't mean the individual was a whore.

That was her excuse for leaving me.  she said that It finally just got to her.  She decided to take matters into her own hands.  So, when she got home from a press tour four months ago, she had Zelena serve me with divorce papers.

I call bullshit. 

"What?"  I asked incredulously.  "Why are you so paranoid?  I never even thought of them."

"Right…whatever, come and get your son."  She hung up the phone.

Ugh, that woman drove me crazy.  But god help me, I still loved her.  We have been together for ten years, First as domestic partners, then really married for about five, and now it's over.  I just can't accept that.

I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. I had better go get Henry, or I would dissolve into tears again.

* * *

 

Henry crushed me in a hug when he ran out of our house.  She still lives in our house in Malibu, but there's a for sale sign outside of the gate.  The stupid thing is… this whole thing happened so long after we got together that our finances are ridiculously convoluted.  She has more money than I do…but I make more money than she does. So I pay child support, and I pay alimony, and I don't want any of this.

Divorce is so ugly; I never want to do this again.  "Have him back home tomorrow by 10 am Emma, he has soccer."  I looked to the front door of my home and there she is in all her Regina glory.  She is not the Roni I once knew.  She's got this hard edge to her this cynicism that wasn't there when I met her when she was 20 and just this naive starlet.  Years of dealing with her newfound sexual identity beyond that of her show have done it to her.

She'd been changed and pigeonholed into playing the lesbian in so many stories.  Never again a lead, no matter how great an actress she is.  I haven't had that issue, even if I came into the limelight very much attached to a woman. My fluidity was more palatable than that of Regina's.  But Regina was always working.  She worked more than I did.  Sure I was behind the scenes most of the time. After my First Oscar, I have never again had to work all the time. So, Regina worked, and I stayed home with our son.

"Regina, I can take him to soccer…  I put him in soccer in the first place, what do you think we did while you were working?"  I asked, my annoyance still dripping from every word.

"Fine, just make sure he gets there,"  Regina said slamming the door shut.

"Bitch!"  I said under my breath.  I wish I hadn't said anything because Henry looked at me a little hurt.  I sighed and looked at our son. "I'm sorry, Kid. I'm frustrated and I shouldn't have taken that out on your mom."

"I'm not blind, Ma."  Was all he said and sighed, "Let's go to Nobu."

"You got it, Kid."

* * *

 

# Regina

* * *

Today was the anniversary of the day I came out to the world as fluid.  The day I went on Kimmel and kissed my soon-to-be wife in front of the world.  It was Emma’s birthday. How could I forget Emma’s birthday?

I sighed.  Henry was right to be furious with me.  I had treated his mother badly. I was furious with myself.  But seriously, by Hollywood standards, our marriage had lasted an eternity.  I was just so tired of wondering when the other shoe would drop. When the one person I was irrevocably in love with, was going to decide she was better off with a man.  It was so hard for Emma to break into the industry. She had me, but she refused my help really. After she graduated from UCLA she did her rounds as an indie director. She finally delved a little into acting after her looks had caught casting agent’s eye.

She had made a name for herself by her own merit and I was so proud of her.  Then I saw it. The looks from men and women. They wanted her. It was a point of contention between us many nights.  But a lot of that ended up with us having some fantastic angry sex and tender make-up sex thereafter.  But still, there was always the thought in the back of my mind that she could find someone better than me.  She would always argue that I had been getting those looks since before she had met me.  THat she had lived with people say ing things about me since before she was even with me, but I had chosen her.  She was secure and I needed to be secure in what we had.

But I was just so sure that my love might sometimes require a little masculine sexual energy, and try as I might, there was no way Roni could be like… say, Bae?   Henry’s father had come back and bitten me on the ass. He was now a part of Henry’s life. As an uncle.  Henry didn't know and until he asked about his father, Emma and I agreed he just wouldn't know. Henry had two parents.

Bae looks at my Emma like he would devour her if given a chance.  My Emma... Well, I guess now he has the chance.

She says she would never go there again… but I couldn’t watch that happen.  So I set her free.  I know I shot myself in the foot there.  But I can't deal with the rejection.  Not from her.

After Emma and Henry left, I went back to my study and looked at the stacks of scripts on my desk.  Half of them were scripts that Emma was directing. Which had been put on hold because of our thing.  Two of them have gone to recasting because I hadn’t responded to producers in time. One was a holdout because she insisted that I had to play alongside my wife in the main role and that audiences were dying to see it.  Even more, now that the sex scenes in them were bound to be charged in a whole new way. That one was set to film in a few weeks.

I already knew every word in the script.  I had read it over and over again. Because I didn’t know that I could play that off well. But I had signed the contract.  Why had I signed that contract? Because Emma was standing right there and hadn’t been served divorce papers yet… I could have still said no.

My cell buzzed next to me and I picked up.  It was a picture of Emma at the salon. Her now dirty blonde hair was getting color treated.  Henry was playing games again. Trying to parent trap us together. I loved that little boy. But my mind was made up.

The phone buzzed again, this time it was Kathryn.  I smiled at my old friend and read.

 

**An SMS from Kathryn Midas**

 

_Kath:  What are you up to today?_

_Me:  Reading scripts._

_Kath:  So, nothing._

 

I smiled at this.  She knows I don’t need much studying.  I sighed and texted back.

 

_Me:  Guess not._

_Kath:  Fred and I are meeting up with the old cast… feel up to a reunion?_

 

I smiled.  Enchanted had ended eight years ago on its 6th season.  All of us scrambling for new jobs. I have not done television since then, opting to do movies instead.  I was on my thirteenth film in eight years. I was gainfully employed, though a little pigeon-holed due to my fluid sexuality that wasn’t quite so fluid.  I have not played it straight since I came out. And that was another thing that was bothering me.

 

_Me:  Yes! Yeah, let’s go._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope, hope there's a conversation_ **

**_where we both admit we had it good_ **

 

* * *

 

# Emma

* * *

 

I had a good time with Henry until we went shopping.  "Ma, Come on! You have to look amazing the next time you see Mom."

I looked to the side, and I spied a photographer from TMZ at the corner.  "Hen, let's go to Rodeo, we'll do Kitson, I don't want to be here."

"NO… you couldn't go to Kitson when you were eighteen!" 

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?  I can't wear anything that I could wear when I was eighteen."

"Well, have you tried?  You don't look old yet."

"That's because I'm not old Henry," I answered as he pulled me into Abercrombie, and I had to laugh a little.  I don't wear as many casual clothes as I used to. My hair is this dark honey blonde color. I do not wear it long anymore.  I am not the girl that I used to be.  I'm grown. However, I immediately understand why Henry wants me to loosen up; so that I could be attractive to his edgy lesbian superstar mom again.

"I remember you used to like things like this," Henry said.  "You have to look hot for Mom. Show her you didn't fall apart because she left you."

I faltered a little.  "I will be fine Henry, but there are better-suited things at Kitson…  The paps are outside, and I don't want to be stopped by them. let's just go."

"Okay…" He said, and we headed back to the car. "It's just that Mal keeps hanging around Mom, and I hate her."

I blinked… "Oh," She had a girlfriend. She had a fucking girlfriend? I took a deep breath so that I could control my car and not peel out. "What? Are they just hanging out? Or…"

"Yeah… No sleepovers or anything like that… Just… they talk to each other the way you guys used to. But NO they haven't fucked at least not that I can tell." 

I gripped the steering wheel. "HENRY…"  I know he did it for the shock factor, but I couldn't help but rise to the bait, because she was so quick to replace me.  That could only mean to me that they had to have been together before she served me the papers.

"Sorry… but I can't see that it can be anything else but fucking at this point. Mom just keeps Mal around for company. She gets annoyed by her easily."

I sighed, "Henry, please stop using that word."

"But ma… I need you to understand; you are going to lose her if you don't step up your game."

"Henry, your mom doesn't want me," I said as I stopped in front of Kitson. "Now, I don't want to talk about it anymore, got it?"

"Yes ma," he said with a sigh. 

* * *

I let him glamorize me, but my mind kept going back to Regina making those blissful sex faces under some chick named Mal. I hated this Mal. As I tried on some clothes, Henry was busy texting someone. I tried to peek, but every time I looked, he deleted the messages. I sighed and just bought this super sexy black dress with a scoop back, and a bit of diamond detail at the shoulder.

"Let's get your hair done!" Henry shouted pulling my hand. I smiled indulgently and headed to my usual salon, which was a bit further down the road. He pulled the hairdresser aside and told him what he wanted. He looked at me, and there was a subtle smile that played on his lips.

"I don't want blue or green streaks in my hair. I am not Katy Perry" Henry looked a bit dejected.

"Ma, can he do the other stuff?" I looked at myself; I guess highlighting my hair would make my eyes pop a bit more; I'm not against that.

"Sure."

"Yes!" he smiles and sits at another chair and gets his hair trimmed and styled too. It turned out the other things involved my getting semi-permanent extensions in my hair making my short bob a luxuriously thick blond mane flowing down my back.  I honestly couldn’t keep my eyes off of myself. I looked 18 again. Like I hadn’t aged these ten years.

Two hours and a hot makeover later we finally made it home. I should have known, that when I opened the door, Henry had done something I had not expected. He was excited and just couldn't wait for me to open my door.  I looked back outside trying to find the cars.  Then this was when I noticed the extra cars parked on the street.  I didn't have a privacy gate like our house in Malibu.  We lived in a large suburban home.

"Surprise!" My eyes opened wide, Killian, Ruby, and Bae were inside... and yes even Mom, Dad and Neal came.

I haven't seen Ruby and Bae since the split; I was in need of seeing those closest to me.  A little later there was a knock at the door, and Zelena and Daniel came in. I thought I’d never see them again. They belonged to her in the first place. Zee came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Mom and Dad came out of the kitchen with a cake and two candles a 2 and an 8 lit. I smiled and blew at the candles.

Nothing like a night like this, to remind me that she's missing. It was supposed to be a happy time.  I just wasn't so happy without her by my side.

We chatted and laughed, but it was just so sad. Soon the guests tired, and two by two they left. Mom Dad and Neal headed out first, Neal had School a soccer game the next day.  Zelena and Daniel were next; Zelena felt guilty because she had been the one to serve me the papers. 

Though we’d talked it out and I understand, that she thought that I wouldn't be as angry if Zee gave them to me. 

Killian and Ruby left after they did, They have little kids. They had to go. Then there was Bae. He'd put Henry to bed. Sure, Bae understood that he had no rights to my son, but he delighted in the times he got to act like he was more than just a sperm donor.  I took a swig of my beer and Bae came to say goodbye. "You alright?"

 I smiled, "Yeah, Thanks for coming."

 He smiled back then ran his fingers through my hair. "It's like a time warp."

I drop my head; "Henry was trying to go back to the future with me. Get his mom away from her new girlfriend."

"New Girlfriend?" He asked incredulously, "What? You guys just lie broke up two seconds ago."

"Yeah well," I said downing the rest of my beer and reaching for another. "All I want to do is crawl in a little hole and die."

I headed for my couch and sat. "Aww," Bae said and sat next to me. "Give me your feet."

 He massaged my feet.  It was a friendly touch.  Nothing we hadn’t done before; though his hands were considerably more expert than what they used to be.  It felt amazing . He rubbed and drank as I drank not letting me enbibe alone. I whined to him about how much I loved Regina and how this separation was stupid and unfair.  

Eventually, the whining, drinking and rubbing turned to soft moans from lengthy strokes up and down my thighs. It was to the point that I was practically sitting on his lap in a very familiar position. I looked into his drunken eyes, and I tried to clear my head I really did but I was horny and drunk, and I just didn't give a fuck. 

 _Fuck it I'm single_. My mind screamed at me. So, then I scooted forward and kissed him.

His hand wrapped tentatively around me, and I straddled his hips, pressing my full front to his.  We made out forever on my couch. I don't exactly know how, or when we decided that we wanted more. Whether it was my untucking his shirt or his hiking my little black dress higher on my hips, but Bae found that he had the strength to carry me as we kissed to my bedroom and dropped me on to the bed. He locked the door as I pulled my dress over my head and he took off his clothes on the way back to me.

The next contact we had was skin, to skin. I didn't know if I did miss being with a man or not.  I knew I did miss being with Regina, but I couldn't have her anymore. There is a different feeling in getting worked over by Bae's gentle and sensitive member, than that of Regina’s rougher, desensitized tool she liked to use. I loved getting it from Regina with a strapon.  She was skilled with it, and she could go on and on forever. Bae was adequate before, and it could have been the alcohol or age and experience or maybe both, but he had gotten way better.

* * *

 

The morning rays hit my eyes, and I groaned at the pounding headache that followed. I stretched and felt the naked body pressed against mine. "Oh my god… Oh my god!" I whispered, and I shot out of bed as fast as the tangled sheets would allow. 

Bae startled. "What?" 

"You can't be here! You can't be here… You have got to go!" I said frantically covering myself up as quickly as possible.

Bae sat up in bed and looked around the room. "Holy shit…" He looked down at himself, then around the floor and frowned.

"GO now!" I said exasperatedly. 

"What if Henry is up?"  He asked. I looked around wildly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" I run around wildly and grab some underwear and some exercise clothes. "I have to get him to soccer. Stay here until we leave."

 "Okay… Emma." He said. 

"NO… stop… STOP… I don't want to talk about this… I can't… IT was a stupid DRUNKEN mistake, forget it ever happened." I said pleadingly and headed out of my room. Henry was waiting at the breakfast table eating some cereal.

He looked up at me curiously.  I never went out looking like this.  Regina had rubbed off on me in more ways than one.  We were always well put together and this visual of me in yoga pants and a t-shirt... no matter how expensive the t-shirt,  was not precisely put together.   Not that this was what he chose to comment on, oh no... "Who were you talking to?"

 _Crap_.  I thought as I picked up my phone and waved it at him. "None of your business." I grabbed a banana and handed it to him. "Let's roll you're gonna be late."

 

* * *

# Regina

* * *

Mal had me pinned under her.  She’d been coming on strong since I served Emma the divorce papers.  But I was making her wait until that stubborn woman I had married signed them. She was frustrated with me, but she got off on necking, so that was what we did all the time.

It was the only time she would just shut up.   I had met her on a movie set.  One of my leading roles.  It was a crappy B movie that I had agreed to because I liked the story.  I don't know how she was cast in it, since she couldn't act her way out of a paper bag, but her body looked great naked. She and I had an intense sex scene in it, and since that move, we formed a sort of friendship.  

Since, Mal had been in a few commercials,, but nothing seemed to stick to her, because frankly she was a horrible actress, and had a nightmarish attitude.

But she was great to look at,  So, I allowed it and shut her up with my lips.

Mal was insistent this morning.  “Well... doesn't your kid has soccer this morning, I thought I’d come along.”

She was always trying to insinuate herself with Henry.  But he Hated her. I knew he did, so I was glad Henry was with his mother.  Our time with him was split one week on and one week off.

This week was my week, and I would get him after soccer because I couldn’t let Emma be alone for her birthday.  “Regina,” Mal said trying to snap me out of my thoughts. “What are you thinking about.”

“Uh… Just shut up and kiss me.”  I said pulling her face back to me.  Her hands traveled under my shirt and cupped my breasts. I moaned and arched my body into her hands involuntarily.  That had been something that Ema used to do to me, and I fucking loved it.

Encouraged, Mal moved her hands to take my shirt off, and I froze remembering this was not Emma.  I was still married until the stubborn woman signed the papers. “Get off me; I have to go get Henry.”

“I’ll come with you,”  Mal insisted.

“Nah that’s okay,”  I said, “His mother will be there with him, I want no drama.”  I shouldn't have said that because The fact that Emma was one of the hottest in-demand Directors in Hollywood at the moment made Mal all the hotter.  I knew she got off on having taken Emma Swan's wife from her.  I had painted this picture of a woman that only cared about her career and was an opportunistic person to Mal.  She didn't know the real Emma.  

“I’ll have to meet her eventually…” She tried.

I laughed callously, “Why?  So you could harass her for a part on her show?  Don’t be ridiculous. Show yourself out okay?”  I know I did this to myself, but Mal's clinging was starting to bother me.

I stepped out to our garage.  This place always gave me pause.  When Emma left she took her favorite car, she had three. I tried to sell them, and by tried, I mean I've gone into her vehicle to clean them out, caught her scent and closed them up and covered them.  That morning, I stood at the garage, standing next to my black Mercedez looking at her two covered toys.  I smirked, knowing she would see my drive up in one of it and I walked toward Emma's Camaro and uncovered her bumblebee.  I smiled and reached for her key fob, and I hopped in to head to the Soccer field.

 

* * *

 

 

I could see her as I pulled up.  She was clapping and cheering our son on at the sidelines.  Occasionally she would shout some direction, and I remember she used to be an athlete.  She played during her pregnancy; this sport was in Henry's DNA.... and he was good. Plus, Emma was a great coach.  I smirked as she argued with the Referee for a bad call.  She thinks Henry needs to find a better team, but Henry started soccer to socialize, and all his friends were on this team.

I stepped out of Emma's car and ambled toward my son's mother.  She heard the door slam and watched as I walked closer.  It was just the way I wanted her. I liked her eyes on me even if we aren't together anymore.  But I was used to her swagger overwhelming me when she began to think about me as her wife.  I could see it happening the knowledge of my attraction to her changing her stance, then she looked away and just shrank away.  She sat down with some of the other soccer moms and refused to look at me.  I was jarred.  I hadn't noticed how different Emma was now.  She was back to being that girl behind the screen and fan videos.

I stopped walking forward and stood away from where the parents had set up their portable chairs and umbrellas in the sidelines.  The parents were always Emma's territory.  She'd had more to share with them simply because she had given birth to our son. They sat around and compared; I don't know stretchmarks or whatever. 

I folded my arms across my face and turned away from the hens at the sidelines and waited for Henry to finish.  As the game ended, with Henry's team on top, I watched our son RUn to his mother exuberantly.  He threw his arms around her, and she buried her nose in his sweaty hair. Only a mother would stick her nose in a preteen's sweaty hair.  I bit my lower lip to keep the smile that threatened to surface at bay.  Emma kissed his cheek and handed him his gym bag and waved goodbye as he headed in my direction.

When his eyes landed on me his smile faded, and he stalked toward me.  "Hello, Henry."

"Why are you in Ma's car?"  He said and opened the door.  I sighed and looked toward where Emma had been.  But she'd already gone and stepped into her LandRover.  She was on the phone and driving away.

"Hi, Mom,"  I muttered walking around the car, "How was your night?  I'm great Henry so happy to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_But until then_ **

**_It's alienation, I know,_ **

**_That much is understood_ **

**_And I realize…_ **

* * *

 

# Emma

* * *

It had been a horrible cycle of apathy and self-loathing the rest of the week. Bae kept calling me, but I continued to ignore his phone calls. I didn't want to think about it.  I regretted my lapse in judgment like I regretted signing the contract to play Regina's love interest in a movie I was not directing.  I was doing a friend a favor, and now I was stuck with my estranged wife.

I returned home that afternoon and stripped the bed and didn't even bother to wash them; I just threw them away. This never happened. Regina would never need to know.  When she drove up in my car, I  wilted at the sight of her.  She looked amazing in my yellow car.  The guilt of the night before came crashing over me.  I hated myself for allowing myself to get that drunk… Yes, I knew he was my friend… Kind of… Ugh, I'd never get her back if she found out. All I wanted was Regina.

I stayed in bed the entire week… The next week I had to go back to work, so I just took my solitude and nurtured it.  On Friday afternoon, my doorbell rang. I looked around wildly. I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked to my door and looked through the peephole and froze. "What?" I whispered, and I ran to the bedroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit.  I couldn't open the door looking like that. "Oh god… think fast, Emma…" I said gaining a sheen of sweat on my forehead.

I opened my activewear drawer and pulled on some leggings and an exercise top. I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I dabbed a bit of lip-gloss on my lips, and I grabbed a towel slung it over my shoulder and headed to the door and opened it just as Regina and Henry were heading back to the car.

"Finally!" Regina said a look of pure annoyance on her features.

"Hi, Ma," Henry said pushing past me into the house.

"Hey… not that I am not thrilled that he's here? But what's up?"

"It's your weekend…" Regina said.

 "I thought…" I started then changed my mind… wasn't about to press my luck.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" she said hotly. 

"I… was… doing a little yoga outback, I didn't hear it." 

She laughed at that. "You don't exercise."

"Regina, I'm 28… and I was an athlete when you met me… of course, I exercise."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about not having had the pleasure of my super charming genetics. "Whatever… Next time you forget to get our son at school, you lose your week."

"I thought we had swapped this weekend for the last!"

"IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"  She shouted then stop shaking the bass out of her voice.  "I wasn't going to keep him from you on your birthday." It was when she was like this, that  I remembered she wasn't really a bitch… I just made her that way.

I wanted to keep her here. I really did. I wanted to talk to her, and I wanted it to be like before when everything was new. I wanted to tell her I still loved her and wanted her and no one else but her. "Regina…" I started, and she turned to me. Her hostility back on her features. "Can we talk?" 

"I can't… I'm meeting someone." She answered… "Maybe when you drop him off."

"You're meeting someone… Like on a date?" 

"Yes, Emma a date… I date… I'm single remember?" Regina said taking a protective stance.

"Oh…" I said annoyed. "Listen, I don't want Henry to be around your... dates."

"Henry doesn't know anything about whom I may date… don't worry."

"Oh? So, Mal isn't your girlfriend?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. She blanched and glanced into the house then back at me. "You might want to be a little more discreet about your intentions."

"Miss Swan, my intentions are none of your concern." She said opening her car door.

I ran toward her and stopped her from getting into the car. I pressed myself close to her. "Are you fucking Mal?"

"So what if I am?" she was trying to get into her car again. But I pressed my leg between hers and I leaned closer. "You can't stop me."

 "Can't I?" I asked with a whisper in her ear. I felt the shiver go through her body. "The fact that you and I are still married doesn't bother you? I am not signing those papers. I never will."

She pushed me off of her angrily. "Fuck you, Emma."

"Yes, please do," I answered as she climbed into her car and sped off. I frowned, I felt so much less confident than I sounded. I just wanted to go back to bed.

So I did.

* * *

 

After a couple of hours, Henry crawled into bed with me. "Did you eat before you came?" I asked him as he nestled himself against me like a little spoon.

"Yes, Ma," he answered and I buried my head under my pillows.   There were a few minutes of silence before I heard his little voice speak again. "Who's my dad?"

I Looked at Henry,  he didn’t know about Bae yet and I wasn’t sure I could tell him without Regina around.  But fuck it. Bae and I made Henry. Regina may be his mother, but I gave birth to that boy, and I could tell him, and since I was single, I would do it on my own.  The same way He had come into this world. "Why do you want to know, Hen?"

"I mean two girls can't make a baby, how was I made?"

"Henry your Mom adopted you after I had you," I said with a sigh. "I told you that before."

"How did you make me?"  He clarified, “Did you know my dad or was it a sperm donor.”

I paused for a second.  Feeling a bit of the betrayal that I was going to commit.  I sighed softly "Bae is your dad." 

"Oh…" he looked down at his lap, then back up at me. "Is that why he started to hang around?"

"Yeah, he loves you, Kid," I said hugging him to my chest. "What’s not to love?"

 "But, Ma,"  He hesitated. “Why wasn’t he there for me before?”

"I never told him about you," I said letting go of him and laying down on my soft bed again.  “I had your Mom and that was all that mattered to me.”

We snuggled back up together, and he stared at my face. “How come you were sad?”

“I just miss your mom, Kid.”  

“What’s it like?”  He asked his gaze drifting to a point beyond my understanding.  “To be in love with someone?”

“You will know, when you start dating you will understand it’s hard to explain.”

“When will I be allowed to date?”  he asked.

I smirked.  “When you’re thirty.”

“Ma!”  He said laughing.

"Do you like someone?" I asked.

"Well… kind of." He said, "there is this girl…" he told me about this girl named Tori that liked to chase him, and sometimes he lets her catch him.

 "What does she do once she catches you?" I asked quirking a brow.

"She teases me, or pinches me or messes up my hair… I don't know It depends on her mood." 

"Oh… that's true love right there…" I said with a chuckle. He blushed again and covers his head with a pillow.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was only nine. My god I had been in bed for a long time my sense of time was off. Henry had been quiet for a long time so I thought maybe he had fallen asleep. I sighed, and I shifted around to lay on my back. Then I thought I heard something.

"Henry? Did you ask me something?"

"How did you know that mom liked you?" I looked at him. What did he want me to tell him? Why did he want me to tell him? "It's just that, you guys seem so different. I don't see how you guys even got together." 

"We were friends… well, sort of… we met online."

"In fandom Chats?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "I had met her for the first time at Comic-Con, and I had been gushing about her.  Little did I know, your mom was already my friend online. She had liked me for herself and when I gushed about her public self, she didn’t like it and got a little jealous.  And kinda said something weird on the board.”

Henry giggled, “She’s such a weirdo.”

“Right!”  I agreed with a chuckle of my own.  So then she sent me a private message, apologizing…”

* * *

 

**_Private Message to TwiceQueen_ **

  _TwiceQueen:  I’m sorry._

  _SwanCall: Why?_

  _TwiceQueen: That was a little creepy don’t you think?_

  _SwanCall: I don’t think so… Wish you would have done it in here instead of with the group but. You like me?  You haven’t ever seen me._

  _TwiceQueen: I don’t know how I feel.  I just know that I hate Regina right now._

* * *

 Henry interrupted the story.  “That’s so dumb...Why would she hate her public persona?  That is all she cares about now.”

“Henry, That is not all she cares about and you know it.”  I scolded him. “Do you want to hear the story, or not?”

“Okay okay…”  He said and closed his mouth.  

I condinued on.  “So I tried to reassure her…”

* * *

  _SwanCall: You know I will probably never make her mine right?  That’s what fantasies are about._

  _TwiceQueen: It’s possible Swan.  You’ve already met her once. She is in my orbit._

  _SwanCall: And she is everyone’s fantasy.  I like hanging out with you too._

  _TwiceQueen: :)_

  _SwanCall: Let’s have a date._

  _TwiceQueen: What?_

  _SwanCall: Like a virtual date. I know I’m kinda pregnant and gross and young…_

  _TwiceQueen: How would we do that?_

_SwanCall: We will just go somewhere alone and kinda chat like this.  But we can explore more… intimate things. Get to know each other really well.  And maybe one day, we hang out for real. After I turn 18._

_TwiceQueen: I can’t… I shouldn’t even be doing this with you.  I shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t know how I feel, because I do have someone here… and… She and I are new.  And… She is right here not virtual, and over 18 and I can’t help I like talking to you, but I can’t date you virtually or otherwise._

* * *

 “ I didn’t understand why that hurt so bad?”  I said to my son. “Why had she rejected me? We hadn’t been a thing.  Maybe because she never told me about this girl. Perhaps she never said so because she knew I kinda liked her… right?”  

 “So what... She just wanted you to talk to her like she hadn’t been the one to tell you how she felt first?”  Henry asked.

I looked at my 9-year-old boy.  “Henry, we hadn’t even met yet. We didn’t even know each other, I couldn’t expect anything from her and she couldn’t expect anything from me.”

“So what?”

“Well… then she said…”

* * *

  _TwiceQueen: I think, we can’t PM anymore._

  _SwanCall: Alright… Sorry_

  _TwiceQueen: Don’t ever be sorry for caring about me. I just need to figure myself out._

* * *

 “She was my very first internet crush, and my only internet crush, to be honest,”  I said.

 "But obviously you got back together, Ma,”  He said with his brow furrowed.

 “Yeah, She decided to date me online when she had kissed me in real life on the Jimmy Kimmel show.  She must have liked that kiss.”

 “Ewww, Ma, gross.”  He said and the both of us laughed at his reaction.  

 My thoughts turned inward for a little while. "I'm gonna try to fix this Henry…" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

 "How?"

 "I don't know," I said taking him in my arms. "But we will be just fine no matter what happens."

 

* * *

# Regina

* * *

 

The weeks without Henry are filled with work.  I make sure that is the way it is because when he is home, I work… but I work less.  I want him to want to be with me more. Emma gave birth to him. They will be forever linked.  What do I have? A piece of paper?

I know he loves me.  He tells me. But I see how he looks at me.  The same way I would look at anyone who would dare hurt Emma.  Except for this time that someone was me.

I’m not a monster.  I know she is hurting.  But I know what I saw. I saw how she looked at Graham.  Emma is not the best actress. She liked Graham. I supposed aesthetically he was appealing, but men never held that kind of appeal for me.  Never have I let other people tell me if a man was attractive.

Emma’s friend Killian was attractive to me, because Killian… was not interested in Emma, and his soul is beautiful… And he was my friend too. So was Daniel… and he was beautiful because he loved Zelena.  I was so gay that Fluid with me was not a real thing. But it was with my wife, and when Graham started flirting with her, and she didn’t treat him like the plague it bothered me.  He had done it in front of me. She never seemed to pay it any mind, but…

This divorce was a cowards move I know.  I did it to protect me and me alone.  Besides, That was not the only reason I was doing this. But still it was all about me and my issues, and I didn't need to drag Emma along for the ride.

“MMM… You know…” Mal said lifting her head from kissing my neck. “You should throw a Haloween party, for your kid and his friends, and invite your friends…”

“And you?”  I mumbled moving my pelvis so that my Jean clad thigh would graze the crotch of her jeans.  

She moaned and pressed into me a little. “Why do you refuse the introduction.”

Should I tell her that she is bad at acting? Then she would leave, and we couldn’t dry hump like teenagers.  I needed a little release even if we didn’t actually fuck. “Because I don’t want to be that actress that is always trying to link her friends up for people.  I’ve already done that.” No, I hadn’t but the world thought of Emma that way, and I didn’t really care what Mal thought of Emma at all.

“That’s bull shit and you know it,”  Mal said. “Emma Swan is a fucking miracle.”

I had to be stringing along an Emma Swan fan.  Great. “Why aren’t you fucking her?” 

She got off me.  “I’m not fucking you either.”

I groaned slightly I’d have to finish myself off later.  “She isn’t going to like you around her kid.”

“Why the fuck not?” Mal asked.  “It’s not like I haven’t met him.”

“Yes, but that’s because he was there when you first approached me,” I said sitting up on the couch and going back to whatever I had been watching on Netflix before we started making out. “She doesn’t want any woman I may just be dating around her kid.”

“That’s because she wouldn’t be around,”  Mal said sitting next to me deflated. “This way I’d meet her than we can get more serious.”

I paused what I was doing and looked at her.  “Serious?”

“Yeah, like date properly,”  Mal said.

“I am married,”  I said glad for that excuse.

“Not for long… and besides, I really  like you, and want to do more with you.”

I sighed, “You know what… A Halloween Party is not a bad Idea.  I will text Emma and the rest of them, and I think Henry would love it.”

Mal smiled as if the win was all hers.  I let her win because I really wanted to see Emma, I hadn’t stopped thinking of her since she pressed me up against the car like that.   Plus, Halloween had been on her week.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_If you ask me how I'm doin'_ **

**_I would say I'm doin' just fine_ **

**_I would lie and say_ **

**_that you're not on my mind_ **

* * *

 

# Emma

* * *

  

I stood outside our house. You heard me, our. I am not giving that up either. I can hear the excited buzz of dozens of kids running through the house. I had sent Henry ahead, he looked too adorable in his Prince Samuel costume ready to go sweep Queen Rani off of her feet.  I just couldn’t go inside.

I saw Zelena’s car, and Killian’s car.  My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID.  It was Bae, I sighed and finally answered. “Hey,”

"I have to talk to you,"  He said without preamble.

"About what?" I asked, "Nothing happened."

"I don't know if you forgot what it is like to be with a man, but there is a little issue with what we did on your birthday." He said through gritted teeth.

I furrowed my brows. "What?" 

"Emma… we forgot to…"

"Holy shit…" I facepalmed.  We didn’t have a condom. No condom… none.   "Oh no, curse the day you were born."

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I began to feel myself. I felt fine, but then again how was I supposed to feel. It had only been a week and three days. 

"I'm fine… you don't have any STD's do you?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said. I blanched.

“WHAT!?!”  I screamed.  Then he chuckled…

"Sorry… no. It's just that you were so unconcerned about any of it."

"That's not funny! I DON'T THINK about you at all, I didn't think about any of this. I didn't want to," I said.

“What are you up to?”

“Standing outside of my house looking at my kid’s Halloween party.”

"Why are you out there?" He asked. 

"Because I don't want to go inside and see that my son has a better life without me in it."

"I'm so sure you know that's not true," Bae said softly.

 "I'm replaceable," I said.

"Emma… he wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Well, I'm so sure you had something to do with that too."  I sighed and murmured. "I am not so sure that Regina wouldn't just like it if I disappeared."

"Are you done throwing yourself a pity party?" Bae asked.

 I took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay… I can go in now."

We hung up, and I took the few remaining steps into my house. As I walked through the door, I realized it has been the first time in three months that I have seen it. Nothing is the same. None of our furniture is here. Our family pictures are gone; I've been erased. I stared at the walls aghast.

"Hi, Oh my god! Emma Mills…" I turned toward the perky voice. This gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed, bombshell came from the kitchen. "I… WE didn't expect you'd come inside to the party."

I furrowed my brows. "Why wouldn't I come to my son’s Halloween party?"

She smiled, "I told Regina you'd come. Hi, I'm Mal…" she faltered at the end of that statement.

My face must have spelled death to Mal, because I felt someone’s hand on my back. "Control your temper," Zelana whispered rubbing circles into my back.

 I took a deep breath, and when I exhaled I used my biggest fakest smile ever. "Nice to meet you."

"Welcome…" oh no that bitch didn't just welcome me in my own home.

Zee’s hands were on me again. She was trying to calm me the same way Regina used to; it only irked me more. "GET off me," I growled.

"You need to calm down Emma," Zelena said just as Killian walked into the living room.

"That bitch had the nerve to welcome me into my own home…" I ranted a little bit and Killian came over and wrapped his arms around me. "can't do this… why is she doing this to me?"

"I don't know Baby… I just don't know." He said patting my head. Then I was passed off to someone else. More fitting I supposed, she pulled me into the guest room and sat with me there.

"Ems, You can't go in there in pieces. Henry can't see you that way, and Regina should never see you that way."

"Ruby... Why is she doing this to me?" I asked her and l finally looked in her face. "That bogus ass excuse about being unable to trust me with men is not it."

 "I… Emma… you need to talk to her about that."

"How… she won't stop accusing me Rubes!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Ruby asked. "Just tell me what she told you."

I closed my eyes and thought back to the day I got the papers.

* * *

  _She had been on a press tour for the past three weeks, she had been back maybe two days and she didn't talk to me she just kind of walked into the room, she looked at me and Henry. There were strained conversations then she would walk down to her study._

_The night before, I tried to be with her. I missed her, so I went down to her study. She was on the phone. She hung up when she saw me and went back to Reading our script.  As if she didn’t already know it by heart. "Hey," I said softly wrapping my arms around her deciding to let that whole phone thing go. I needed my wife._

_She pushed my hand away, "I don't want to have sex with you right now."_

" _Roni…" I said confused. "I haven't seen you in weeks, you barely speak to me what's up?"_

 " _Okay, Let's talk," Regina said, "You like working on that show Emma?"_

  _I raised an eyebrow, and she shows me a tabloid cover. It is me and one of my leads, Graham, posing together on a red carpet. "I enjoy it… Yes." She threw another tabloid on top of that, it was a shot of me and the same guy just talking just off the set._

" _What's going on with this guy?" She asked me as she showed a grainy picture of him and me in an infinitely more intimate embrace, a picture from the set, it just doesn't look like it because it had something to do with PDA, the season finale My character who had a recurring role and was married to Graham’s character.  So many episodes of Enchanted that I watched her make LOVE to Kathryn’s character, and I say nothing. One fucking Kiss was taken out of context and now she wants to pay attention?_

_The scene was set in a grocery store. We were pressed against the shelves just making out. "That… is a scene from my show."_

" _How am I supposed to trust you while I'm gone?" Regina said throwing that at me._

" _What are you talking about?" I asked looking at her bewildered._

" _You always wanted to be with a man, admit it!" she yelled at me. "You, with your sexual fluidity… Say it, you miss it."_

" _Regina, what the hell?" I asked her. "I don't have time to sneak around, look for some man to fulfill some deluded need you think I have. I am all about you, and Henry that is all.”_

" _How would I know that? You never talk to me about what is important. You choose to run off to your fan sites, or whatever."_

" _Are you kidding me? Fandom? You're bringing up Fandom? I was a  kid, get over it!"  I Yelled.  "You know I know that your 'fluid" sexuality is a joke right?  and ever since you came out you have only been in movies where you are kissing and being with women.  How is that any different from what I am doing at work?"_

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"What You can be Jealous, but I can't be?"  I shouted her down._

" _Listen, I just don't want to do this anymore," Regina said with a sigh. Just looked away. She picked up her phone and texted someone. "Could you leave my study?"_

_I watched her for a second, she smirked at what she was reading. "You found someone else…"_

_She looked up at me as if she was surprised that I was still there. "What? No, I haven't."_

_I walked around the study and I looked at some notes she had been working on. There were some pretty decent love scenes; some very nice scripts I had read some of them because yeah I work the same industry. That was just at a quick glance. "Nice Regina… Very Nice."_

" _I am not a cheater Emma," She said._

" _Let me see your phone…" I said._

" _What? No! Look I can't talk to you just leave me alone," she said._  

" _Regina… Are you done loving me?"_

" _Emma…" she sighed and walked away, "I'm just tired of everything. Just leave."_

* * *

 

"And you left?" Ruby asked. She looked pissed.

 "I left."

"Why did you leave? She wanted out so bad, she should have left!" She said to me.

"I thought that if I gave her the space she wanted, she would eventually see reason and forget what she was doing."

Ruby reached out to me and hugged me close. "Let's go have some Halloween fun.”

"Thanks, Red," I said, and then we walked out of the bedroom. I headed to the where the party was.

"Ma! Mom’s about to do the costume contest!" Henry said running to me and hugging me fiercely.

“Oh yeah?  Cool Henry." I whispered, "Break a leg."

His friends greeted me. They all knew me. They had seen me often. The parents didn't know Regina at all so they talked to me. They were starstruck around Regina, but they relaxed around me. I was there for everything, and suddenly now I am here for nothing. The other moms and my friends formed a cocoon of support around me. The rest of the party was tolerable.

"How are you doing?" I heard as I sat back kind of staring off at a place where our Wedding picture had once been.

I turned to face my wife, and I lied through my teeth. "I'm fine… just feels different."

She nodded. "Good… great."

"Your girlfriend's really familiar," I said softly looking around. "Kind of like looking in the mirror."

She laughed, "you wish!"

I laughed right back and nodded. "No, not really, I've grown up quite a bit. Maybe you need to do a little bit of that." I walked away from Regina an out to Henry I gave him a big hug and kiss.  “You ready to go? School tomorrow.” I said. He groaned but he went off to say goodbye to his other mother as I did my rounds and said my goodbyes to everyone.

I walked away from my house, and I knew that I just had to stop fighting so hard; it wasn't worth anything. Because the more I fought the less Regina would want me. All I knew was that I had to stay alone. At least for a while, I'm not ready to move on.

 

* * *

# Regina

* * *

I watched my only child go with his mother so they could have the rest of their week together.  She told me to grow up. I huffed to myself as I watched the tail lights disappear. There were lips on my neck and arms snaked around me.  “She was really nice.”

I turned to Mal and saw her Pale Green eyes then took in her blonde hair and how she was dressed.  She was wearing a dress like the one Emma had worn to the Oscars the time she was nominated two years ago but didn't win. Hasn't been able to win since that first one. “Are you seriously dressed like Emma for Halloween?” I asked closing the door behind me.

Mal Smiled, “You figured it out!”

“You creeped her out,”  I sneered.

“Really?”  She said her face fell.

I nodded, “A little,”  I took her hand I’d show Emma what a cheap imitation could do.  I am so sure Mal could satisfy me, even better than Emma had. I was the only woman Emma had ever been with.  Mal had way more experience. 

“Wow… Oh well.  Made some good contacts today though.” I kissed her silent.  I was tired I didn’t want to talk about that anymore.

I pulled her to my bedroom.  “You’ve met the wife… Let's take the next step.”   I whispered.

“Really?”  Mal asked, and I began to undress.  “Fuck yeah!” She said following my lead.

 

* * *

 

I was right, Mal was phenomenal in bed.  Better than Cara, Better than that one other chick… But.  none of them could compare to Emma. Because Emma was all mine.  The guilt that had washed over me the next morning, sent me straight for the toilet bowl.  I hurled all of the things I had eaten the night before, and dry heaved for a few minutes after.

I had slept with someone other than my wife.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.  “Regina? You okay?”

“Fine, just… um… I have to go to a meeting, so. I’m gonna shower.”

 “Need some company?”  Mal asked

“No… use the bathroom in the hall… I need to be out of here in fifteen minutes.”  I said and crawled on the cold marble tile toward the frameless shower door. I stood and stepped into the shower turning on the rain and allowing the freezing water to wash me of the memories of last night. Slowly the water turned warmer,  and with it, the guilt was washed away.

* * *

 

What I had told Mal Wasn't a Lie, I had a meeting.  A table read for the Movie I was going to be in with Emma.  She was there when I got there, Sun shades on and silent. I wanted to know what she was thinking.  Seeing as how the last time I had talked to her she had been sneering at me about the very woman I took to bed that night.

Emma, however, looked positively serene at the table.  Sipping on her sparkling water.  She read her lines as if she hadn't a care in the world.  I guess you could call it professional, but I wanted her to look at me and see how I was hurting.  I know it isn't fair, I am the one who asked for the divorce, but I wanted her to fight for me.  I suppose not signing the papers is fighting for me, but When she didn't even acknowledge my presence except to read lines against me... Ugh, I'm such a spoiled brat.

"Great,  Regina, Emma Please turn on the charm this weekend It's a short shoot and we want to nail everything so that we can get you back to your busy schedules."  Gemma the director said dismissing us.

Emma smiled at her, " You could always recast me, Gemma."  My wife said standing.

"What No way these characters were written for you!"  Insisted.

"Well, I'm willing to try for you, Gemma,"  I said and looked at my wife.  Emma only turned and walked out of the studio.  I followed out of habit.  We had promised ourselves never to walk away from each other angry... but I broke that promise.  "Emma, Wait... We're both stuck here this weekend.  We can make the best of this."

"Yeah Regina, I know how acting works, don't worry I don't think you're in love with me or anything."  She said and walked off to her car.  

I sighed, "That's not what I meant!"  I yelled after her.  This aloofness I was sensing in her.  did I finally make her leave me?


	5. Chapter 5

**_But I go out, and I sit down_ **

**_at a table set for two_ **

**_and finally I'm forced to face the truth._ **

**_No matter what I say, I'm_ **

**_not over you_ **

* * *

 

# Emma

* * *

 

"Ouch…" I said when my head hit the headboard of the resident's sleep room on the set. My co-star was astride me, and we chuckled together.

"Shhh…" He said and looked toward the camera then back down at me. We laughed a little then he kissed me, and I wrapped my arms and my bare legs around his naked body.

We moved against each other, and he broke the kiss as he lifted my shirt over my head and his speed increased making this scene as animalistic as prime-time television could allow. "Cut! That was great!" 

I unwrapped myself from him, and he got off of me, and we quickly got wrapped up in robes. "Thank you," I said to the wardrobe girl then turned the Photographer.  “Run that back for me really quick.” I needed to see if I needed to take a different angle. We had been shooting this scene for an hour and Had gotten two angles that were pretty decent; I needed the close-up shots of my face and had gotten his face.

“Is that a set.  We are gonna run it one more time close up on me,”  I stated. “I want the mounted camera again; I didn’t like the overhead enough the last time.  Bring it down lower.” I bent down to pick up the discarded shirt and turned to my partner.

"Shit I'm so glad you're gay." I murmured to him.

"I'm so glad you're gay." He laughed. 

"I'm pan… you're hot you could get me in trouble with the wife." He already did, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"What is she that paranoid?" 

"Yes…" I answered, "Fame has got to her head, but it was what she wanted, what I dreamed of since high school."

"You had your baby at eighteen?" He asked, and I nodded. "And you married her then?" I nodded again. "You’ve never been with a dude since?" I cringed when I remembered that was a lie.

"You've been with a dude since?" it was phrased as a question, but it was more like an accusation.

"Graham... I've been separated for three months…" I stated. "I don't want to be separated, so I don't ever want to think about that night I was drunk and stupid."

"Oh, then it doesn't really count… unless you'd been with that particular dude before…" he said resuming our walk toward the caterer's table. I didn't say a word, "Oh my god…"

"Shut up!" I said.

"Where did you dig up an ex-boyfriend to come dig you out?" damn him, he's such a bitch.

"He's a friend. 

"Is he her friend?" I shook my head. "Is he your baby daddy?"

I sighed, and he was scandalized.  "Graham, she's got a girlfriend, why should she care?" I asked popping some fruit in my mouth.

"You want her back?" He asked me. I nodded. "She can't know what you did."

"I know that."

"Back off a little, but make sure she sees how hot you are. You have to see her, to be with your son; don't even let her know how emotional you are about everything. Show her that you don't depend on her, to be emotionally stable."

I'll try anything, but I thought that could push her away. "Won't that just make it easier for her to cut me out of her life?"

"Trust me, just like you don't want her to forget you, she doesn't want you to just erase her from your memory. She wants to see you squirm. She wants to see your pain. It's sadistic like that."

"So if I don't show the pain, she'd cave?"

"Not necessarily, and I am not saying that you don't tell her how hurt and angry you are, you just show her that you can get past that and that she can't affect you to the point that you want to die." I started to speak, but he interrupted. "Even if you do want to die."

"I'll try anything." I said, "If my divorce is final in three months I am coming after you."

* * *

 

I stood in the bathroom of my trailer. I was not going to wait 'til I was late to find out if I had done the stupidest thing I could possibly do. The test was going I waited and washed my hands. The test was almost instant in its digital reading. Not—

I breathed a sigh of relief. I reached for my phone and dialed Bae. "Hullo?'

"All clear…" I said

"Really? For sure?" 

"Yeah…" I said, he laughed a little. I blushed I knew what he was thinking.

"That was a close call," he said remembering Henry.

"Was thinking that too. 

"Let's not do this again."

"No, Let's not… bye." I hung up and headed out to the couch. Regina was sitting on it. "Hello…" I said my face registering some serious confusion.

She looked at the phone in my hand, and then she looked up at me. "Mal and I were never together before I made you leave," She said. "But I have been a total bitch, and that is so not me, and I don't understand why you being this calm about things makes me like that. And I resent you for it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can't be with her… If I can't let you go. I don't know how you feel… and it's driving me crazy." I raised my brow. 

"You want my blessing?" I asked, My face contorting and a sardonic leave escaping my lips. "Get out of my trailer."

"Emma…"

"Get out of my trailer Regina… I don't want to get angry I have to work now."

"Get out of your Trailer? Really?" She asked. 

"You want to know how I feel, Why don't you wait for a better time so that I can deal with this. You selfish…" I took a deep breath and exhaled I was getting worked up. I needed to try what Graham had said. "I'll call you when I'm done," I said and walked out headed toward the OR set.

I grabbed a pair of gloves, and I sat on the operating table. I blew the gloves up and made little balloons. I drew little faces on them. "Emma… " It was her voice again. I looked at her from where I sat. No anger, no tears just calm. I felt calm. "I'm gonna leave… I just have one more thing to say."

"What else have you got to say, Regina?" I wanted to say that every word she uttered broke me, but instead, I chose indifference. Maybe Graham was right, and I need to get back to that.

"We need to have some very real conversations," I feel my heart rate speed up because this was all the in I needed. "For Henry's sake."

"You're right… Is that it?" I asked. She was trying to see what my reaction would be.

"Yeah," She said nodding looking a little confused by my lack of emotion. Seeing that Emma was a little disconcerting, but it made her want to stay. I could see it in her eyes. "So… could you call me, when you wrap for today?" 

"That's what I said in the trailer."

She nodded and walked away. I watched her, and my aloofness left me. I was elated; I was finally getting somewhere. It was as if my refusal to let her go made her push me away. But now that I was neither pressuring her to take me back nor pushing her away she needed to talk to me. Maybe Henry was up to something trying to get me to the way I was before.

* * *

 

I told the wardrobe girl before I left that I had an event that evening. She hooked me up with a cute little black dress, that hugged me in all the right places, and the hair and makeup people hooked up my makeup and put a lovely intricate updo together for me. When they showed me in the mirror, I was shocked because I hadn't asked for it. But I smiled nonetheless.

I walked up to Graham, and he checked me out. "Oh baby, if I swung that way…" I smiled.

"Be my date. I need a chaperone, so I don't choke her if she makes me mad."

"How about I just hang out at the bar? I'll walk in with you, step away, and if you get mad just walk over to me, I'll be there for you."

I agreed, and with our plan set, he drove me where I had decided to meet with Regina. We walked into the restaurant; it wasn't anything suggestive. He just took my hand and kissed my cheek and walked away. I walked up to Regina who was looking a little irate. But couldn't help but check me out.

I kept myself in check. She always looked beautiful to me. I sat across from her and waited for her to say something. "You have somewhere to go?" She asked looking past me.

I looked at Graham at the bar. He waved at me, and I smiled slightly. Then I turned back to Regina and shrugged. "Are you planning to take all night? You never want to talk to me for more than ten minutes."

 "Two weeks ago, you were telling me you weren't going to sign the divorce papers," she snarled.

"And I'm not gonna. You haven't given me a good enough reason to sign them." I answered.

"Then what are you doing with this guy?"

"He's here because he gave me a ride. I have a charity event later. But I can skip it. They have my money already."

She relaxed a little bit, then looked me over again. "Your hair looks beautiful."

"Hair and make up put it on me before I left for the event. It works for me doesn't it?" I say casually as if we weren't just arguing. I kept the tone easy. It seemed to relax her more. "So… what did you want to talk to me about."

"Henry... he is so attached to you, I can't even seem to get through to him."

"Regina, Henry is no idiot. He knows what's happening and he doesn't like it. Just like any other kid would hate what is happening. His parents are supposed to love each other, and all he sees is cruelty." I said that so calmly and clinically I couldn't believe that it was coming from me

"I don't mean to be cruel." She said softly. "I think we should go to family counseling so that we can help him transition better."

I raised an eyebrow. I almost smiled, because someone told me once that when people can see the hurt they inflict, they either turn a blind eye to it, or they fix it.  Regina is a fix it type of girl unless she has changed that much. "Therapy?"

"Yes, I can't have my child hating me, Emma."

"He doesn't hate you." I said, "he is just angry, he will get over it."

"What if he doesn't get over it and is scarred for life." She said a little worry in her tone.  I rolled my eyes and stood up again.

"Okay… are we good?" I asked, and she nodded. Just then the waiter arrived. "No thank you. I am not staying. Just set it up, and I will be at the sessions okay?" I threw the last over my shoulder as sauntered out of the restaurant putting a little extra sway in my hips.

"Emma," Regina began. I turned to face her. "It is probably gonna require a little couples counseling."

 "Regina, remember I didn't want out of the marriage… whatever happens with the shrink I will take." And then I walked out of the restaurant Graham not far behind.

 "How did it go?" He asked

 "She wants to go to counseling."

"Oh! Well, I guess she is ready to talk!" He said excited and pulled me to his car. I allowed myself to be pulled in that direction.

"Yeah just take me back to the studio so I can get my car man? I want to go home."

"Okay, okay."

 

* * *

# Regina

* * *

 

This Is the biggest mistake I have ever made in my career.  To do a Movie with Emma where I am so intimately entwined with her.  Being so familiar with her, when I am so adamantly want to get away from her.  It is the first-weekend shoot, and the director wants to do all the awkward love scenes over and done with. I find myself doing a close up of my face kissing at Emma's belly. I closed my eyes and remembered the many times my lips had trailed this path.  It had been far too long, and this was like coming home.

I found I was losing myself in the familiar scent of her. Her arousal that she couldn't hide from me. But Emma never said she never wanted to be with me.  She never said she didn't want me.  All of that was me. 

I had to hand it to Emma, Her director's brain allowed her not to squirm beneath me. She did not obscure my face from the light or the lens as I hit my goal. I nipped at a spot I know drives her insane, and she Jumped.  "Okay, can we stop?"  She asked, "I need like five minutes."  She slid out from under me.

I kneeled on the bed and fanned the sweat from my brow.  The lights were hot, and I had begun to glisten.  I watched my wife angrily snatch her robe from the rack and head straight to craft services. I bit my lip, this was going to be a long, long, day, and though I was enjoying it, I was starting to feel aroused a bit myself.  I took my robe and covered myself and headed off to my trailer to change my pasty.

There was a knock on the door to my trailer.  "Come in,"  I said not looking at the person at the doot. I was just removing the soaked pasty and throwing it in the trash.  Before I could place another,  A hand spun me and pinned me to the wall.

"Emma..."  I say in a sharp whisper.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  Emma asked angrily. "I know you know things about my body... Please don't use them against me here at work."

"I'm Sorry Emma, but at least I know how to act through anything."  I scoffed trying to push her back.

"I'm not heartless Regina; I'm in love with you.  You are the one that wanted this to end, and I think it's cruel of you to play with me like this." she pushed me back and let me go walking back to my door.  "Stay away from me unless we're working."

I followed her to the door and pinned her to it.  "Did you just want to kiss me?" I whispered and got really close. "So that you know... you weren't the only one affected by that."

"Yeah, but you forfeited your rights to anything to do with this."  She said signaling her body.  Then she pushed me away again and left my trailer and slamming my door.  

I dropped into my couch and cried.  What the hell was I doing? What do I want?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Damn, damn girl you do it well_ **

**_And I thought you were innocent_ **

 

* * *

 

# Regina

* * *

 

 ****I disengaged myself from the kiss and kind of pushed Mal away. "Okay… enough, go home Mal."

"Regina, come on!" She said frustrated. "Four months she's been gone! We already did it the other day and I want you so bad!"

"My son is in the other room," I said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"So what? he should get used to it. You and Emma are gonna move on, he can't expect you to stay celibate for the rest of your life." She said coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around me. She brought her hands under my shirt and strummed the muscles of my abs. She kissed the nape of my neck bringing one of the hands to pinch on my breast.

 "I am not going to be celibate for the rest of my life," I moaned out. At the sound, I startled and pulled the hand out of my shirt and pushed away from her again. "But I am still married. I don't want this relationship to start until that one is over or at least resolved." 

She was frustrated again and pounded her fist on the kitchen counter. She took a deep breath and calmly stated. "Hate to break it to you, but this relationship started when you started sharing your secrets with me instead of your wife."

 I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Regina, is that if you think about all of the things you told me, and instead of it being you telling these things, it was Emma, how would you feel?" Mal stated. "Get your Shit together Regina. I am not gonna wait for you forever." Mal grabbed her purse and walked out of my house angrily.

 She was right, of course, she was right. Emma was right… "Oh, what the fuck have I done?" I said out loud dropping onto the couch head in my hands. Why did I even start to look at Mal that way? Was she just an ear to pour my soul out to or did I really have an attraction to her?

 

* * *

 

_Mal did get a bit part with me once.  We had an intimate scene together for small budget indy… a pet project. We had to get to know each other really well. One day during a rehearsal before filming the sex scene Emma walked into set and sat to watch us practice. And I remember now, why Emma doesn't recognize Mal, because Mal had no hair then. She was androgynous and had shaved her hair off._

 

_I was so into Mal I didn't realize Emma had walked in. That should have been clue number one that I was about to cross a line I should never cross. She sat there silently and watched us blocking the scene. When I finally saw her, she was smirking at me, hands on her hips. I smiled a faltering smile and went to her. I kissed her lips in greeting. "Hey, babe."_

" _Nice," She said and pulled me closer and kissed my lips even more soundly. "Come with me." She said and pulled me into the restroom locking the door behind her._

_She grabbed my hips and pulled me hard against her. Emma was ready to pounce. I moaned into her lips feeling her hard abs against me. She turned me around and pulled my sweats and panties down just past my thighs and she entered me, filling me completely al four fingers. I moaned as she moved within me. She kissed my neck as she moved. She began to increase speed and I moaned louder. But she fucked me as if that would be the last time… I guess that was the last time. "Mine," she whispered into my ear, it made a chill run through me. It was as if she knew my attention was elsewhere. "I love you." She let me go and waited till I turned to face her before she kissed me deeply. "Are you going to be late tonight?" She asked._

_Truthfully, I was a little freaked out, because I was starting to see an Emma I hadn't ever seen before. It was as if that little word had painted my Emma in some different colors. I liked the old Emma, I fell in love with her, but I didn't like this Emma, she was mean. I was lost in my thoughts. I know I was because I hadn't answered her question. She rolled her eyes and backed away from me. "Hey, I'll try to be home early tonight," I said trying to appease her._

" _Don't bother," She unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked out of the studio. Her chestnut brown hair flowing around her shoulders, she had dyed it for a role and it had slid out of her holder while we were in the bathroom. My wife was smoking hot when she was angry, everything from her face to her walk turned me on. So I followed her._  

" _Emma…" I said stopping her progress to the car. "What is your problem?"_

" _Nothing, Regina." She said and she just seemed so weak all of a sudden. "I thought… Nothing forget it." She handed me a box with the fertility treatment shots. "Don't forget to take your shots, you forgot them at home."_

 _And then it dawned on me that we had agreed to start trying again, That I was going to create embryos to implant into Emma.  The one reminder that I was not a whole woman. Then I got pissed off. I took it right in front of her. "You just had to rub it in my face huh?" I screamed back at her._  

_She got out of the car again and came to me. She stood really close to me trying to intimidate me. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, at least not physically. "NO… it is sooo much easier to work on a marriage when you're gone… Please leave. Go do your movies and practically fucking strangers for everyone to see. Henry and I will be fine."_

" _You know I want this more than anything.  I want to be the one carrying this baby!"_

" _Regina… If you could carry OUR child I would gladly provide the eggs." She shouted right back, "But both you and I know that is impossible."_

_I looked around; we were making a scene. "Look, can we talk about this later?"_

" _Whatever," She said and looked at Mal. "Have fun with THAT." Then she got in the car and drove off. I stomped away and snatched the water bottle from Mal's hands as I headed back into set._

* * *

 

"Mom?" I was startled out of my thoughts when Henry came out of his bedroom. He was flushed, and a little green too. "I don't feel so good."

I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt that his little body was really warm. "Oh, I can see that," I said and took him to my bathroom and sat him down on my toilet. I pulled out the thermometer and put it in his mouth. Then I headed out to get a washcloth.

One thing I had to say about Emma, is that she dealt with this type of thing more often, but I was used to things like this, thanks to Zelena. I came back just as the thermometer went off. I pulled it out of his mouth the temperature was way too high. It's higher than I have ever seen, at 104.8. That was when I panicked.

I ran the washcloth under cold water and placed the damp towel on his head.

I went to get some acetaminophen then I heard Henry moan and a spatter on the floor. Aw come on, he was right on the toilet. When I turned the puddle on the floor was reflective of the dinner we'd had. I came to him, running to keep him from falling into the mess on the floor. My baby's weak. "Ma," he moaned for Emma and I could hardly blame him. I felt guilty wishing this had happened during Emma's weekend instead of mine." I reached for a dirty towel and placed it over the puke on the floor and picked up as much as I could and put it in the tub.

"Ma's not here baby, let's get you to bed," I said as I walked him to his room. He threw up again as we walked all over me and the carpet. I was gonna need Ma, I needed some things from the drugstore.

I stripped him down and changed his clothes and I laid him on his bed. "Ma…" Henry cried and my heart broke a little.

"I'll get your ma Henry," I said with a sigh and headed out dialing her numbers on my cell. The phone on the other line fell to the ground after she hit the talk button.

She fumbled around a bit and then she said "Wmf?"

Her voice was muffled I looked at the time, and it was nine fifty. She couldn't have possibly been asleep already. Maybe she was busy. Fuck it, I don't care if I am interrupting. This is her son.

"Hello."

 "Regina?" She said, she obviously hadn't looked at the caller ID before answering. Which meant I wasn't interrupting a thing. "What's wrong?"

"Henry is really sick, and he keeps calling for you. I need your help. I need some things for rehydration, and some cold packs as many as you can get. His fever is extremely high and it's freaking me out. " I could hear her bed springs creak as I spoke.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said and hung up the phone. No lectures no anything she just up and agreed to come.

I went down to the kitchen and got the Ice packs that I have in the freezer. When I got back to Henry he moaned in a pain. I lifted his wastebasket to him and sat him up. He threw up and I rubbed his back a little. "There you go, my prince." 

At around ten fifteen, the doorbell rang, and before I could answer it, the door was open. Of course, she still had her keys to the house. "Roni?" She called out making her way to Henry’s room.

"Ma…" Henry moaned out, he was tired. I couldn't get him to swallow the medicine.

"Hey… there's no getting sick," Emma said pulling Henry into her arms, she took the ice packs I had brought out of the freezer and put them in his pillowcase. Then lined the pillow with a blanket and lay him down on it. "Get me another towel please?" This was directed at me. I grabbed one of Henry’s towels from his bathroom.

As I watched her get the other ice packs ready I thanked God she was Henry’s mother. I felt a little lost for a minute there, especially since Henry didn't really want me there. Emma took the towel from me and wrapped the ice packs in the towel. Then placed it over his forehead.

She took some vapor rub out of the bag and rubbed it on Henry’s tummy and chest. She whispered something softly to him, which made Henry smile. Then she smiled and my heart began to beat a little faster. 

I… am an idiot. 

She looked up at me with a question in her eyes, then back down at Henry.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, "Um I couldn't give him the med to cut his fever because he kept throwing up."

"I figured." She said and just kind of cuddled next to Henry. "Ma's here, we've done this many, many times." She mumbled to the little boy and covered them both with a blanket. "Can I get a cup to keep in here, I'm gonna try giving him electrolytes when his fever goes down." She stated. I nodded and headed for the kitchen. By the time I got back to Henry’s room, Emma and Henry were both asleep. I watched them for a second as I put the glass down at the bedside table then I lowered the lights and walked out.

I took a shower to wash the puke off of me. But I couldn't sleep with the thoughts of the woman in Henry’s bedroom. I went out to the living room and just sat In the dark with a glass of hard apple cider. Just thinking.

I guess the lowered light startled Emma awake, she came out of the room with her phone to her ear. "Killian, Emma…" She was talking to our friend and showrunner of her show, she didn't see me sitting on the couch as she talked in hushed tones. "can you push call time back for me tomorrow? My son is sick, I just want to make sure he's okay before I go to work." She paused and she saw me sitting on the couch and it startled her. "Eight? Great!  Also, Mulan can direct B Roll so that there’s progress ‘til I get there. Okay thanks, Thanks." She said and hung up the phone. "thought you'd gone to bed."

"I can't sleep…" I said. "You want some?" I asked indicating the glass of cider. She looked unsure. I had never seen her be that way, but she is kind of different now. "I won't tell if you don't tell." 

She shrugged. "Okay… sure."

I stand to get her some as she takes a seat on the couch. I handed it to her as I sat next to her. "That was a good session at the doctor's today," I said after about a minute of silence. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"All we did was argue. So glad Henry wasn't in the room." She took a swig off of her cider. 

"Did you really want another baby that bad?" I asked.

"Regina, I was happy. I wanted Henry to have a bigger family, like what I grew up with. I wanted a sibling for Henry, Just like you and I have," she said turning to face me. "Even if Neal is a pain in the ass." 

I sighed, "I wanted to know what it felt like to be pregnant and I love our son, Emma, But I wanted to know that feeling."

"Not being able to carry a child, doesn’t make you less of a woman," She shook her head. "This… shouldn't be happening. This Divorce is bogus. Your…. Affair distresses me a little, but… I don't know. I just don't know." She stood up, her anger was rising to the surface again. 

Instead of letting me see it, she chose to keep it to herself and walked away slamming the half-empty glass of cider on the kitchen counter.

I watched her retreating back as she headed for Henry’s room. I thought about what I'd done, that was pretty cruddy. It was really selfish. I had a lot to think about.

 

* * *

# Emma

* * *

The therapy session had been full of argument.  But I felt like she finally got to air out her grievances.  The reasoning for her affair was stupid but she had been lying to herself.  I was pressuring her… that was all and she felt as though she was failing our family.

I get it. But she should have just talked to me, not gone off and found someone else to give what was mine. Now I could see that all of this came from one point in our lives together.  Henry was 4 when we decided to try again.

* * *

 

_I had just graduated, and working on a student film.  Regina had come on to my set with Henry in tow. She hadn’t taken on any projects that year.  She had left Television three months before and was enjoying spending time with us._

_The people on set loved Henry and would steal him away from Regina the moment they walked on set.  So she came to me and kissed me in greeting. “Hey,” I said softly after the kiss._

_“Hey,”  Regina said.  She had something on her mind.  I could see it. “I’ve been thinking…”_  

_“About?”_

_“Making Henry a big brother.”  She murmured. “You know I have time now.”_

_“Really?”  I asked. She nodded.  “I think, that if you’re ready I’d love to do it again.  I would love for him to have what we had growing up.”_

_She smiled radiantly.  “I have an appointment for a fertility doctor in a couple of days.”_

_“Oh, so you just knew I’d be okay with it huh?”  I said and pecked her lips.” She laughed and hugged me._

_Two years later, Regina was devastated.  When The doctors told her she had a hostile uterus.  That she would not be able to carry a child to term. We had spent so much money through three rounds of IVF, and every time Regina got pregnant, she lost the child within the first trimester._

_She gave up trying then.  But I didn’t. I needed Henry who was now six to have his sibling.  I didn’t say anything though, until one night as I made love to my wife she stopped to finger the stretch marks on my hip.  I smirked and pulled her hand away from it and placed the double dildo inside her. As I rocked my hips against her I whispered in her ear.  “I can carry, for you.”_

_She froze mid-thrust.  She looked at me. I should have known she didn’t like it then.  “Like I would be a surrogate. Use your eggs and maybe Neal’s sperm if he wants, and we could have a baby related to both of us.  I will carry it.”_

  _“You didn’t carry yours to term either.”  She said moving so that the dildo slid out of her._

_“Because I was stressed Regina,”  I said sitting up and letting the toy slide out of me as well.  Playtime was over._

_“You’re saying that creating a show from scratch with Killian isn’t stressful for you now?”  She asked. “Being alone half the year because I am filming across the world isn’t stressful for you now?”_

_“If you don’t want me to carry, fine!  Someone else can.” I said. “But I want to carry our baby.”_

_“Whatever Emma,  Sure let’s do that.”  She said and lay on her side, turned away from me.  It hurt, but I thought we were going to try._

 

* * *

 

I sat up in Henry’s bed stroking his hair.  I looked down on my sleeping son and smiled.  “Well, I have you,” I said softly. And kissed his forehead, before getting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_You took this heart and_ **

**_Put it through hell_ **

**_But still you're magnificent_ **

* * *

 

# Regina

* * *

 

 

It took Henry a few days to recover. For three days, Emma was there taking care of our Son. I hadn't talked to Mal since she walked out of my house. Nor was I in a hurry to call and find out how she was. I busied myself with pretending to write a screenplay, While Emma did what she used to do when she lived in the house. It was as if she hadn't left.

She didn't talk to me though, and there were times that I began to ache for her. But I couldn't have been this wrong about this. There is no way I am wrong about ALL that went wrong here. Emma was still strangely Zen about everything.

The last morning she stayed with us, I woke up to a delicious scent. I walked groggily to the kitchen, and without thinking I walked up behind her and kissed the nape of her neck like I used to. She stiffened and turned to face me. We kind of stared at each other for a second, and then she kissed me.

It was the most ardent, passionate kiss I have felt since our wedding. It was full of her need for me. She held me tightly against her, and I responded just as hungrily as she. Emma moaned as my hands ran down her back and on to her plump shapely behind. "Ma?" We heard as Henry padded down the hall and toward breakfast. We jumped apart, and she smiled at me.

"What's up kid?" She said turning to her burning food on the pan. 

"Are you going to work today?" She asked. Emma got off the schedule for Saturday, but no dice for the Monday. She had to work. I didn't know how she did it, she didn't even have a chance to study the few lines she had in the latest episode. 

"Sorry, bud… I'll be back tonight though." 

"Kay…" Henry said sitting at the table. He looked so drained as if the effort to walk to the table was too much for him.

After Emma left, it was just Henry and I. We didn't talk quite as much as he and Emma did, but I supposed that was okay. We had a different type of relationship; we played games a lot. 

Bae stopped by to see Henry that afternoon. He'd heard he was sick and he came to hang out for a while.  What I really think is that he talked to Emma that morning. Because he was trying to ask, without directly asking, if I was gonna drop the divorce.

"I'm thinking about it," I answered. 

He smiled. "That's like the best decision you would make since you married her."

I smiled, "We've been doing a lot of talking, and I don't know…" I trailed off with a stupid smile on my face.

"She's a fascinating creature isn't she?" He asked he had a faraway look on his features.  I frowned, he had his chance.  I had better not be thinking about my wife in any way that was inappropriate for him.  But then again, I had my chance... and I was throwing it away for what only counts as pride and unwarranted jealousy.  I tried to focus again on the words he was saying. "I thought she would break on her birthday. She was drunk as hell that night after Henry went to bed." 

I looked at him, "you were there?"

"Henry texted me and told me to get everyone and have them be at the house. He had planned a whole surprise party for her."

I smiled, that's my boy. "He did?" 

"Yeah, he reminded me of you when he did that. Always making things happen." I laughed. "I thought I'd never talk to Emma again after that night…" 

"Why?"

"We were both so sloshed and… wait," He stopped mid-sentence and turned ashen. "She didn't tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" I said furrowing my brows.

"Well, you said you had been talking more, and I thought she… you know what? I got to go." He stood up.

"Wait! What didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"You need to talk to Emma," he said and walked out of the house. I picked up my cell and texted her.

 

_**SMS Message to  Emma** _

_**Me: What do you need to tell me about your B-day?** _

**Emma: Um… why?**

**Me: Bae was here. We talked a little.**

 

Twenty minutes later, she called me. "Do you want to talk to me about Mal?" She asked when I answered the phone.

"Emma, this is different," I said.

"Damn right it's different. Why are you asking me about things that are obviously not your business?" She asked, her tone was biting.

"We were trying to communicate better… and this morning…"

"What about this morning?" Emma asked angrily. "That was this morning. You are asking me about something that happened two months ago… in which, I might add, I was and still am hopelessly single. You've made that painfully clear."

 "You slept with him?" I couldn't breathe. I knew that I was divorcing her, but I didn't expect to be hurt like this. That encounter shouldn't count. It shouldn't bother me, but it reinforces everything I thought. I knew I was married to a woman that liked being a woman. She liked to feel like a woman, and I couldn't make her feel like one, no matter what I did, no matter how much she loved me. "I knew you'd run to a man the moment I'd let you go."

"I didn't run anywhere, I stumbled and fell on it drunk off my ass." She said with a bitter laugh.

“This isn't a fucking joke!”

"Tell me… were you drunk, when you decided to get involved with Mal?" She asked her tone more serious.

"I have only ever slept with Mal once," I said bitterly.

“The Bae thing was a one night stand,  a drunken one at that.”

 “But he is a Man.”

“I didn’t leave you for him!”  Emma shouted from the other end of the phone.  The line went quiet and after a while, she said, “but you left me for her…  You left me so that you COULD sleep with her. So you're right, it's not the same. What you did, you did on purpose." She sighed then sniffled on the other end of the line. That was when I realized I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "Mal knows things about you, that only I should know. That betrayal is much greater if you ask me." She said through tears. I knew her so well I could see her face contorted as she said that. 

"Emma..."

"I love you, and I was hurt and drunk, and he was too drunk to go home because he didn't want me to drink alone on my birthday. My birthday!" She continued her rant. "It was supposed to be a happy day… I was married with a child and I was going to try for another, but I was alone. He was there for me. Where were you? With Mal?"

I hung up the phone. I was not cheating. I didn't cheat. I didn't sleep with her until we were separated. I cried for her pain, and I cried for mine.

I thought about what Mal told me before she left my house. I sighed I needed to leave the house, I couldn't let Henry see me like this. I peeked in his bedroom he was still asleep I went into the bathroom washed my face and went back to him stroking his hair. "Hey my prince," I said gently. "How are you feeling?" Henry stretched and smiled.

"I'm sooooo hungry," he said and I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"I am going to make you something, and I have to go, so I'm gonna see if Ruby or aunt Zee can come and watch you. I can't be here when your Ma gets here… okay?"

"Did you fight?" Henry asked, he had enjoyed the both of us being so friendly the past few days; he'd almost forgotten we weren't together anymore. He wasn't the only one.

"Little bit," I whispered.

"She loves you, you know that right?" Henry said softly.

"I know," I said and walked to the kitchen Telephone in hand, I had to get out of there.

* * *

 

# Emma

* * *

 

I didn’t want to face her.  But I knew that I should. This was something that we should have discussed the first day in therapy.  But now it was out in the open. She knew I had slept with Bae again. I’m not gonna lie, I was pissed at him for the better part of an hour.

But he was right.  If Regina and I had been talking more, then that mistake should have been part of that discussion.

Words were what had attracted us to one another.  At the beginning of us, there was nothing but words.  Until the moment our bodies met for the first time. Everything was electric.  We didn’t talk a lot. Communication was lost when text became more than the abstract but more tangible.

In other words, we fucked a lot, and it was good.

The last scene was being filmed, and I sat back in my chair staring at the monitor.  It was a closed set, another sex scene a different couple and I think maybe doctors have way too much sex on hospital grounds.

Killian sat next to me as showrunner he barely was on set, mainly in the writer’s room letting me do my own thing. So when he sidled up to me I was a little surprised.  I returned my focus to the monitor. “Cut,” I stated. “Reset for close up A please.”

“You are amazing,”  Killian said.

“Your words…”  I said sitting back down on the chair and turning to him.  “What’s up?”

“Wanted to let you know that Ruby went over to watch Henry,   Apparently Regina looked a bit upset.”

“Shit…  Okay, this is the last shot we are doing and I will be going home.  What the fuck was she thinking.” I said.

“I didn’t come here to get her in trouble, Just didn’t want you to freak when you saw my wife there instead of yours,”  Killian stated.

“Killian, You have little kids!  What the fuck is she thinking?’ I said. “ I don’t even have to stay.  Hey Mulan! Do you have this? Last shot of the day I have to run, My son needs me.”

“Got it!”  Mulan shouted back and I hopped off the director’s chair and walked with Killian toward my car.

“Wait, Emma… what is going on?”  Killian asked.

“She kissed me … no, I kissed her this morning.  And We had been getting along great and… everything just went to shit because she found out I slept with  Bae on my birthday.”

“You slept with Bae on your birthday?”  Killian said incredulously.

“We were drunk, and I was emotional so we just kinda fell into bed together.  It was nothing, and would never happen again.”

“But she has a girlfriend.”  He said his brow furrowed.

“That’s what I said.”  I agreed with him and shrugged. “I don’t know why she is upset Killian, but  I feel like I have a right to the way I feel right now.”

“You do,”  He agreed. “Swan, Listen to me.  Don’t let how you feel about something in the heat of anger determine where your life goes.  If you still love her, do everything you can to keep her.”

“You do the same,”  I said and hugged my best friend tightly and hopped into my car.

When I arrived at the house, I greeted Ruby with a hug.  “Thank you so much for watching him. I hope you don’t get sick I know he is over the Hump but you know how these things spread.”

“Don’t worry, you know I love that little boy.”  She said, “Take care, Ems.”

“Bye, Ruby,”  I said and looked around the house that was no longer mine.  There was a knock on the door and thought maybe Ruby had come back for something.  I looked around searching for something she may have forgotten but saw nothing.

“Did you forget anythi--”  I said as I opened the door but stopped when it wasn’t Ruby at the door.”

“Um… I was looking for Regina?”  Mal said nervously standing in front of me.  I narrowed my eyes, wondering why she looked so familiar.  Her blonde hair was slicked back and she was wearing workout clothes.

“She is not here,”  I answered and moved to close the door.  But she stopped it “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Where is she?”  She asked pushing her way inside.   

“I don’t know,”  I said watching as she searched the house for her as if I could keep Regina from doing whatever she damn well pleased. 

“You just here watching Henry?”  She asked me.

“He’s my son, I am no babysitter,”  I stated

“Right, I guess I’ll be going.”  Mal said, “But first I would like to give you my card.  I’m an actress.”

I looked at the card she extended toward me then back at her.  “I know,” I said keeping my hands in my pocket.

“I’d love to audition for you one day.”  She said to me and placed the card on the coffee table between us.

“Eh sure… I could just ask Regina though.”  I said with a shrug.

“True,”    She said then spun on her heels and headed toward the door.

I couldn’t stay there anymore once Mal had left.  A heavy fatigue set in and I knew I was screwed. There was no way I was going to get comfortable here, so I went to Henry’s room and roused him.  “Hey, Kid…” I said softly. “I don’t want to be here when Mom gets back I need my own bed. Let’s go home.”

  



	8. Chapter 8

**_I… I'm a boomerang._ **

**_Doesn't matter how you throw me._ **

**_Turn around and I'm back in the game._ **

**_Even better than the old me_ **

* * *

 

# Regina

* * *

 

I drove around Hollywood. There were traffic backups everywhere. It was just as well; I didn't know where I was going. Somehow, I ended up at a dance studio. I just sat there and looked through the windows. It was empty save for the owner who was a friend of mine and I was glad. I needed to release some stress.

I entered and greeted Ashley.  “What's up!” 

“Ash I know you’re closing, but remember back before Emma?” 

She remembered my struggle with my sexuality when I would come here and work out my issues by dancing. She didn’t question me, just said,  “you still have your set of keys?” I nodded. “Then I’ll leave you to it. Lock up when you are done and the alarm code is the same.”

After she left,  I walked straight for the stereo. I set up my iphone to play an old playlist. It was music that I had loved in high school. It was my thinking music. I danced around the studio to 'you', 'tonight’s the night', and 'My need'… which only reminded me of Emma.

* * *

 

_A couple of years after She graduated from UCLA, we had a party with all of our friends. Zelena had just had her first baby Eaton. Emma, Henry and I had just recently purchased our house in Malibu, with some of my ‘Enchanted’ money, which wasn't shabby. And it ended up being a baby shower/ housewarming type of thing._

_Henry was five and spoiled rotten by all of our friends. He played so hard he wore himself out.  Later when the kids were put to bed, the conversations turned more adult. “ my favorite sex songs all come from one artist, she has a lot of them.” everyone began to guess.  we all laughed as she searched her phone for it._

_It took her a while as we all talked about, music and sex ‘til she finally said, "Okay, it's on Shut up!" Sitting down on the Chaise lounge with a glass hard cider. I sat between her legs and leaned back as the song began._

**_My love_ **

**_My need_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_I feel so tight_ **

 

“Oh! Fuck yes!”  Ruby said dancing around and sitting on her fiance’s lap.  “Janet Jackson’s sex songs, amazing.”

**_My love_ **

**_My need_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_Just how I like_ **

_She nipped at my neck and I squirmed in her embrace, as the song that was written expressly to enhance my wife’s sexual pleasure wrapped around me.  Emma and I were never very good with self-control when It came to one another. Starting from our first anonymous kiss. I turned my head as I watched her listen to the oversexed song. My eyes wandered every contour of her face.  Her eyes sparkled and she bent down and sang softly in my ear._

 

**_I know_ **

**_You know_ **

**_What exactly's on my mind_ **

**_I can't help_ **

**_Myself_ **

**_Part of how I feel tonight_ **

**_Won't make_ **

**_Excuses_ **

**_I just want you inside baby_ **

**_We don't_ **

**_Need to_ **

**_Talk about no promises_ **

 

_I turned and captured her lips with mine.  “Hey! Keep it in your pants. God, I see why this song turns you on.”  Zelena said._

_I sprung away from Emma and she chuckled as I pulled her up on her feet so that I could hold her properly.  We danced together and she sang softly to me._

**_Let just_ **

**_Pretend_ **

**_That we have no more tomorrow_ **

**_Can't we_ **

**_Make love_ **

**_Like it's our last time baby_ **

**_Let's not_ **

**_Get too_ **

**_Soft and gentle with it ‘cause_ **

**_Am not_ **

**_Feelin_ **

**_In no mood to play around_ **

_I wrapped my arms around Emma and kissed her, hard until our breaths were ragged.  I noticed she had danced us to an alcove where no one else could see us. She got a devilish grin and her hands roamed into my panties._

**_I need you_ **

**_Like the flowers need the rain_ **

**_I need you_ **

**_Like the blues needs the pain_ **

**_I need you_ **

**_Like the stars need the night_ **

**_I need you_ **

**_Like the waves need the sea_ **

_She made love to me against the wall in the hallway between the living room and the stairs toward our bedrooms.  All of our friends in the living room, our son and niece and nephew asleep in the nursery. It just was so… us._

* * *

 

I Did a series of spins as the music changed from My need to a Tango I just hadn't realized was in the playlist. Someone grabbed my hand and drew me into their body. My eyes were closed, but I moved against the feminine body without opening them. We'd danced together before. Our hips grinding against each other in a seriously sensual series of steps that kept our bodies glued to each other. "Mal, what are you doing here, I thought the studio was empty," I whispered.

"Sometimes I come here to work out some routines, and to think." She said I drew my head back as her hand grazed the length of my torso as she danced me around the room. "What's got you all worked up?" 

"Emma…" I said thinking about the woman I really wanted to be with. But I also really wanted to hurt her by fucking the hell out of Mal. I turned my head and kissed the woman who, if you really asked me, only reminded me of Emma more. Because as much as Mal was familiar, she wasn't as girly as Emma, she wasn't as edgy as Emma, she wasn't as beautiful as Emma. She wasn't as Curvy as Emma. Mal was much too tall, much too thin. She had breast much too big, and her blue eyes weren't as intense as Emma’s green. She was a cheap imitation. I understood that now.

"I can make you forget," She whispered, "Let me touch you." I ran my hands through Mal's shorter blonde hair and brought her lips to mine. I better make the best of it. Mal lifted me up and spun me as I straddled her hips. She moved her hand down to my ass and squeezed. I moaned as she walked me to the corner of the room where the camera couldn't see and continued to kiss me deeply.

Regina, think about this for a second… I told myself and as Mal's hand found its way into my pants, I thought about where I really wanted to be. The pressure on my clit proved to have the opposite effect on me than what Mal wanted. I became very clear headed. And in that moment of lucidity, my mouth spoke. "Emma…"

Mal froze and looked at me. I opened my eyes and stared back unapologetic. "We're done…I'm going home to my wife." She pulled her hand out of my pants and I pushed away from the smudged mirror. "Thank you for… being there, but I was never yours to have." I walked over to the stereo and grabbed my phone.

"Good luck," Mal said derisively. "She probably already found someone new." 

"Then I'm just going to have to take my girl back." 

When I got back home that night. Emma had taken Henry to her house with her. She left an angry note about how selfish it was of me to have Ruby watch Henry when she knew Ruby had little children and that what Henry had was contagious.

It was? I wasn't sick… but then again, Emma was the one that had been cuddled up with our Son. Which meant Emma was sick. Oh crap. I got back into my car and headed for her house.

I knocked on the door a couple of times, but no one came. I looked around her yard for a key maybe, but I didn't see anything around. Then I saw Henry through the window next to the door. He was walking to the sink with a cup. He had his cell in his hands so I rang it. He was startled and answered. "Hullo?"

"Is your Ma sick?" I asked. 

"Yah… I was thinking of calling 911." He said, "Should I do that?"

"Open the front door." I said to him, "I'm here, I'll take care of her."

Henry ran for the door and opened it wide. He gave me a hug and started crying. "I didn't mean to make her sick." 

"I know baby, come on… are you okay?" I asked he nodded and I heard Emma wretch in her room.

I had watched her this week enough to know that I could help her now and that she was too weak to even ask Henry who the hell he was talking to, which is why she was losing all contents of her stomach. "Take care of Ma please," he said as I took him to his room and tucked him in.

Henry no longer had a fever, and he had an appetite, which was good, he just still felt weak.

"I will, I'm going in there right now," I said softly and kissed his forehead. "Sleep now okay? I've got this." I walked out to the kitchen I had seen she had downed a whole bottle of Pepto, which she no doubt threw up. I looked at the table and her dinner was untouched. Two bites were all she'd eaten. This meant that she was throwing up bile. No Bueno.

I had to see if she would drink some water, or I was definitely gonna have to take her to the hospital. I got some water and one of Henry's silly straws she and Emma like to buy and took it into the bedroom. She was bent over a wastebasket her hair covering her face. I put the glass down on the bedside table, she didn’t know I was in the room yet so I watched her a bit before I touched her and inevitably faced the fact that I betrayed her. I reached for a rubber band around my wrist and took her hair in my hand. She moaned when she felt my hand in her hair. She raised her face from the downward position and breathed deeply. "Thank you." She said hoarsely.

"Shhh…" I said taking her puked on nightshirt and raising it up over her head. Is it wrong that I am looking at my sick wife and totally getting turned on? She only had her underwear on now. I turned my back and reached for another nightshirt. I helped her dress in that and lay her back down on the bed. "Do you think you can sip a little bit of water?

"No…. no… I just want to die. Poor Henry, I can't believe the pain he was in." She moaned. "My whole body hurts, my eyelashes hurt."

I smirked she was so cute when she was sick. She didn't get sick often though. "You need a little water, remember you made Henry sip. I need to make you sip now." 

"Why are you here? You hate me, you're probably happy I am all laid out ready to die." She whined some more. But she sat up and let me bring the straw to her mouth. 

"You should have stayed at the house," I whispered. 

She looked at me, and moaned in pain and reached the basket again and threw up bile. Oh god, she couldn't even drink water. I lay her back and stuck the thermometer in her mouth. She was shivering so I covered her up and stroked her hair. "Can you call my mom?" She mumbled I frowned a little. Mary Margaret was likely in bed now.

"Babe, it's Eleven o’clock your mother's house is asleep." I took the thermometer from her mouth as it beeped. It is almost as hot as Henry's was that first night. Maybe because she took off her clothes and had been in just a nightshirt when I got here. She had cooled herself down. 

"I'm hungry…" She mumbled then she was asleep. I went into her kitchen and grabbed some frozen peas. She doesn't eat peas, I don't even know why she buys them, but I was grateful and I wrapped it in a towel and placed it on her forehead. I checked in on Henry quickly then left the house in her car because she had house keys and bought a ton of the icepacks.

When I came back to the house, she was moaning, I think a little delirious, she was crying. "Shhhh… Baby, it's okay…"

"You left me all alone." She cried to no one in particular. Just to the Regina in her mind, because her eyes were closed. "You left me alone, you promised you'd never leave me. That was what the vows said. You lied." My heart broke.

"I know I did…" I whispered softly. And I began to cover her with the ice packs from head to toe. Her cheeks were flushed furiously red because of the heat and I knew I had to take her to the point of near frostbite to get her fever down.

"You don't love me anymore." She said in her delirium.

"I love you, I'll never leave you again, I promise," I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 

#  **Emma**

* * *

What was I going to do, how was I supposed to take care of my son all laid out here in my bed.  I had to wake up. I had to open my eyes. Why is it so dark in here… why?

Oh, no, My eyes were closed.  I can’t seem to be able to unstick my lids.  Maybe I’ll just sleep. I’ll stay right here, I’m so nice and warm.  And I smell apples and cinnamon all around me. Kind of like what Regina used to smell like.  

I sighed and something shifted beside me.  Oh yeah, It’s warm.

I tighten my arms around the warmth and I take a deep breath. 

Yes, it smells like the best smell in the world.

 Maybe it’s a dream, like what I get every night.  But different. Like I can almost hear the heartbeat under my ear.

 I tightened my eyes just so I don’t lose the image of my wife that fills my vision.  She’s next to me and I am holding her.

My heart begins to beat faster and I move my hands.  Just like in my dream and I feel the fabric of her clothes beneath my fingers... The cotton of her shirt finally gives and I feel skin.  She takes a sharp breath as my fingers skim the skin of her taut abdomen.

I turned my head and feel the skin of her neck against them.  I only know it is her neck because she swallows. So I nip and kiss and lick.  Loving the sensation of the feeling of my dream lover. My wife against me. I moan when my tongue touches the shell of her ear, that is what she loves. She holds on tightly to me then.

She pulls me so close and my hips press up against her and I hear the moan come from her.

I tighten my eyes because if this isn’t real I would seriously die.  This fever won’t kill me, but my need will. I tried to hang on to the vision of her, and I cried out.  “Don’t leave me. Stay with me please.”

“I will never leave you again.”  I heard her whisper back to me. “I love you, Emma.”

Then I felt myself fall again into the darkness. But the warmth still surrounded me.  She loves me too. She loves me still.


	9. Chapter 9

**_But I'm not even close without you…_ **

* * *

# Regina

* * *

 ****Emma was delirious for two days, I did get sick too, but not too bad. It didn't take a hold of me like it had done Emma. I got a little fever, and a bit of a stomach upset, but I was still able to help Emma and Henry.

 The third day, I woke up to her staring at me. I had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. She watched me sleep and I kind of felt self-conscious. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Um… about three days," I said stretching then I felt her forehead with the back of my hand. "The fever broke last night finally. You had it really bad."

She took my hand and felt my forehead her face twisting with concern. "You have a fever. "

I took her hands off of me. "Yeah, I'm getting better now," I said. I didn't want her to worry.

She moved to get out of the bed I started to help her. "No… I'm all right, I have to pee... and I am so sure you've seen enough for three days."

When she went into the bathroom, I went to look at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I took my hair out of the messy bun and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a peek at the bathroom, and Emma was running a brush through her hair. I saw a lip-gloss on top of the dresser and I put it on quickly then left the bedroom and went to make some simple oatmeal to see if I could entice her to eat it.

She walked out to the kitchen and smiled. "Hey," She said sitting down at the table, a little reminiscent of Henry a few days before. "I just want to say thank you for taking care of me."

"I couldn't leave you here alone," I said softly stirring the oatmeal.

"Yes you could have, you don't have any obligation to me…" she said and took a deep breath as if that took a lot out of her to say. "Not anymore."

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She looked at me as though I had just asked her if she thought the sky was blue. "I mean, do you think you can handle a little oatmeal?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Where's Henry?" She asked. Just as she did that our Son appeared right next to her.

"Ma you're all better!" Henry said hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, You look good too, Kid," Emma told him, "Now could you do me a favor? Take the spoon from your mom and make her sit down if she doesn't relax she is going to get as bad as we did."

Henry did as he was told and sat me down in front of Emma. "Tell Ma what you told her when she was sick," Henry said putting me on the spot.

I looked up at him from my seat, then I looked at Emma. "Do you remember anything you said?" I asked.

Emma furrowed her brows. "I barely registered your face that first night." She said confused.

"Okay," I said glad that she didn't remember a thing.  I was glad she didn’t remember groping me and kissing me and me allowing it because I missed her so much.

"I do remember asking for a promise though… I don't remember what it was." She said looking past me as if she could see through the haze if she could learn more that way.

"Yeah… and I did promise something." I said, "and I'm sorry I broke that promise."

She focused her attention back to me. My lady is so smart, it didn't take her long to understand. Because there was only one promise I ever broke. "What are you going to do about it?" Henry put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, and she smiled.

"Emma, come home," I said softly. She blinked and thought about what she was going to say next.

"No." she took a spoonful of oatmeal and kind of tested it out. Henry put a bowl down in front of me. The smile he'd had, disappeared when he heard the word. He glanced at Emma confused. Emma waited until Henry got his own bowl of oatmeal to say, "Henry, go eat that in the TV room."

Henry sighed and stomped to the other side of the house. "Why not?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the heartbreak that caused.

"I need to see some real change, Regina. Because this can't happen again."

"What can I do?" I asked I was kind of starting to get desperate.

"What we can do, is seriously making the effort at the therapist," She said finishing up her bowl of oatmeal. "You are not the only one at fault here, and neither am I. Apparently, therapy is helping a little. Let’s do this right so that this last."

I couldn't argue with her logic, and I noticed she didn't put it all on me. I so appreciated that. I reached for her hand. "I'm nothing without you."

She smiled a little, and then she looked so tired when she squeezed my hand. "Thanks for breakfast, now go get in bed."

"Are you coming with me?" I asked. 

She laughed and nodded, "I am ready to pass out."

"You got some things from work," I said softly and reached for the package she'd gotten yesterday. All of her scenes for the current episode were on hold until she could get back the next week, and then there was a whole new script for her to make shot lists for. She groaned as I handed her the packages.

"Get in the bed Regina." She said seeing my hesitation after our little talk. "Nothing will happen, and you need the rest."

I blushed, "Thank you." I lay down on my usual side of her bed. She joined me but sat over the covers. She studied her lines silently as I watched her. Then I fell asleep I guess I was more tired than I thought.

When I woke up, I had an ice pack on my forehead and I was alone in bed it was dark. I had slept the entire day. The house smelled like food. I got up out of bed, and I walked out to the living room. Henry had Emma watching some teen show on Nickelodeon. His head nestled in her mother’s lap. Henry giggled at something some stupid puppet said, and Emma tried to open her eyes. "That guy's just like Robin." She mumbled. "Is this the show Robin is producing?"

Henry giggled. "Yeah…" Then I was more interested. And so was Emma, she sat up and paid more attention.

"That's Kat!" I said when a ditsy girl just kind of bounced into view. The gist of the show was about us… all of us on the set of Enchanted… with a bit of free license. There were Me and Kathryn making eyes at each other in the corner. Robin pining for Marian, and then there were Samdi and … Zee? I laughed at one of the jokes. The story was a mix of truth with some fiction. Because the situations never happened, and Kathryn and I never made eyes at each other that much… "We were never in each other's face like that all the time were we?"  I wondered out loud.

Emma looked over at me, then she reached out to me pulling me on to the couch with them.

"Yeah, you were… it was just not a two-way street.  I mean The fans could tell you liked her. Robin just wanted to put something progressive on his show."

"This is a really good show," I said watching the Regina on the show practically drool over the Kathryn about something or other. "I Come on Emma, I wasn’t that bad!  Was I?"

Emma laughed, "How should I know, by the time I was allowed on set, we were married and I’d hope you weren’t drooling over her anymore… you sure did drool over me though." I looked at her with my mouth agape.

They laughed at me and I hit them both over the head with a pillow. "I'll work on that," I said laughing too. And we watched the rest of the show together. It had been so long since we had been together like this. I was going to make sure that I got to do this more often. "I think that maybe we need to go talk to your brother about what we talked about before..."

Emma looked at me, "yeah, maybe…" she put her arm around me and squeezed slightly. "We'll see where this goes first."

 

* * *

# Emma

* * *

When she left that next day with Henry, We had talked about therapy and Going back to a dating lifestyle.   So as I walked her to the door she stopped and turned to face me. “Emma, I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow night.  Well, Afternoon really,”

“I… Like on a date?”  I asked.

“Yeah, Like on a date.”  She answered.

I smiled, “I’d like that, but I have a night shoot.”  I answered signaling to the mass of papers she had handed me two days before.

“Okay, How about when the episode is in the can?”  she asked. “It’s Midseason Finale isn’t it?” I nodded, “I Leave shortly after Thanksgiving to shoot Dead Silent.”  Regina continued looking nervous as if she expected me to just change my mind. I reached out a hand and cupped her cheeks.

“I wrap on Friday, let’s go on Saturday,” I said making it clear that I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.

She smiled radiantly and headed toward her car.  “Oh Emma,” she said with a pause. “See you on Wednesday for our session.”

I nodded and kissed her cheek.  “See you Wednesday.”

 

* * *

 

“Starting over is a very commendable thing to do.  But first, you have to set some real ground rules, and I suppose that is what I am here for,”  a diminutive blonde said sitting in a leather high backed chair. Ms. Bell was the therapist to the stars. Though with Hollywood’s track record on marriage, that probably isn’t something to brag about.

Both Regina and I  laughed as we sat side by side. “So where do we start?  Regina asked.

“Think of any situation where you might need a clear boundary whether it is mental or physical.”  

“Well, I guess we could just start dating again,”  I said. “Like from date number one. We never really did that.”

“We did it online,”  Regina said.

“It’s not the same,”  I said

 “We could also go back to living in the same house.  Regina said.”

“Do you realize that I went from living with my mom and dad to living with you?  I have never been out on my own ‘til now.” I said looking at Regina. “I think I need to experience this.  Like dating and living on my own as an adult Like a normal person.”

Regina nodded.  “Okay…”

“What about sex?”  Ms. Bell said

“No Sex,”  I said.

“What?”  Regina asked looking over at me.

 “Regina, We haven’t even gone on our first date,”  I said. “And I won’t be putting out on Saturday either,”  I said with a smirk in her direction.

“Ah... Well.”  Regina said her cheeks tinting.  “Anything Else?”

“Exclusivity,”  I said.

“That, I need to insist upon,”  Regina said. “Emma, It makes me feel bad when you look because I feel like I could lose you.”

I sighed, “I won’t let you know I look.  Listen, I have eyes and when I see something beautiful I will appreciate it.  This does not mean that I will fuck the first pretty thing I see… unless it’s you.  Being Pansexual doesn’t mean I am a whore.”

“Yes, I know,”  Regina said.

“If I tell you that I am looking, I am most definitely not going over to them,”  I said. We discussed this game plan for the rest of our time at therapy. I think we both came out of this with a better understanding of how to proceed.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on my door on Saturday.  Zelena had come to my house earlier and absconded with our son, so I knew that it was Regina at the door.  I was in my closet, just tearing my room apart trying to find just the right thing to wear. I didn’t even know where Regina was taking me, so the question of what to wear was prevalent on my mind.  I was only half dressed when she had arrived and panicked. I threw on some Skinny waxed jeans in black, and a sexy halter top. I let my hair, Extensions and all hang down my shoulders. Then I grabbed my shoes on my race to the door barefoot.  “Coming!” I said as I came to a halt by the door, just long enough to slip on my shoes and check myself in the mirror.

 I remembered Regina and my first date, It started out much more like this.  “Hi,” she said.

 “Hi, Regina.”

 She pulled out a bouquet of yellow wildflowers and I smiled.  “These are for you.”

“I think our roles are reversed, Where are we headed?  The Drive-in?”

 She smiled, “You remembered.  

 “Of Course I did,”  I said softly

 “Paramount Drive-In Theaters has just reopened, what would you like to watch? The one about the dinosaurs or the Disney flick about superheroes.”  She asked reaching for my hand.

 I brightened, “Oh Henry would kill us if we watch superheroes without him!”  

 She got a devilish glint to her eye and said with a smirk. “Disney it is.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_If you ask me how I'm doin'_ **

**_I would say I'm doin' just fine_ **

**_I would lie and say_ **

**_That you're not on my mind_ **

* * *

 

# Regina

* * *

 

We went back to our separate lives. I never pressed Emma again about coming back home. It was just like when we first started dating, the only difference was... we did not have sex. Emma was killing me with this. I remembered back when she was in high school when Mary Margaret had asked Emma to abstain. Emma said it kind of cleared her mind a little. So now she was punishing me.

 Okay, so it isn't a punishment. It's just that I hate taking care of things myself. I reached for my phone one late night in my bed and I called my wife to beg her yet again to come home. I want her so badly. "Hello?" Damn that voice is sexy.

My breath caught in my chest and my panties were instantly soaked. "Emma, come home."

She sighed; it was a deep sigh one I haven't heard in a long time. "Shit Regina. Talk about the right time for you to call." Her voice was husky.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Solving a small problem." She moaned softly.

"Emma, I could help you with that," I said a little turned on by the thought of Emma masturbating and thinking of me. She hissed.

"Mmmm… I'll talk you through yours…" She said through a moan, "Imagine what it will be like the first time we do this together again."

I walked out to the living room, and Henry sat there watching Robin's show. "Just come over and let's find out what it's like."

"Come on Roni…" She purred.

"Fuck…" I said as I almost creamed my pants when she purred. I looked at Henry then stepped into my room and locked the door. "Okay, I'll play."

She laughed softly, then she began to guide me into the best self-induced orgasm I had ever had. "That's it baby…" she said into my ear. "Now wasn't that better than waiting for me to fight traffic to get to you?"

 "No…" I answered, "But it was fun."

She laughed softly. "Open the door."

I went to my bedroom door and opened it a crack Emma stood there with an overnight bag. She hung up the phone and I lept into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.  She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

I was still attached to her. I slid the bag off of her shoulder then reached for the hem of her shirt. I separated just long enough to get the shirt over her head. "Roni… wait… WAIT!" She laughed and turned me around and held me so that I would stop trying to get her naked.

I was about to whine, but I kept myself in check. "Does this mean you're coming back home now?"

"No… It means, it's the weekend, and I want to spend time with my family." She answered to the skin in my neck. 

She sat me down on the bed and she finished removing her clothes, allowing her body to be fully exposed to me.  "Oh man, I've missed you…" I whispered as I dropped to my knees and kissed at her inner thighs. Her hands gripped at my shoulders and her head dropped back, the moment my tongue lapped at her slit. 

I moaned my pleasure as the wetness that had already been there from our conversation on the phone was refreshed anew.  I took in the sensitive bud between my lips, just as two of my fingers entered her. 

Her Legs opened wide as her fingers tangled in my hair, and she fought hard to keep her hips still. I gripped her thigh hard, I wanted her to lose her mind as I brought her to a quick orgasm.

She brought me up from the ground, She looked me over, my bottom half still naked from the phone sex.  She smirked and pulled the shirt up over my head then she laid me down. Her hands worshiped every curve on my body; in stark contrast from the last time, we did this in earnest.

She made love to me, like one woman makes love to another, with her hands, and her tongue. And when we were spent she lay next to me, her face buried in my shoulder. "Emma?"

"Mm?" she answered groggily.

"Would you have my baby?" I asked her softly.

Emma went up on her elbow and looked at me. "What are you suggesting?"

"Surrogacy."

"A baby that’s yours and mine?" She asked.

"Yes… Emma, you are an awesome mom… and I know you had suggested this before.  I didn’t take it well because it made me feel less than. I realize that my inability to have our children doesn’t make me inadequate to raise them, but… I wanted to feel what you felt.  I have always wanted my own baby."

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling in silence. "I want a little girl…" she said after a while. "Ruby’s little girl is so much fun."

I smiled at her, "Yeah she is." I went up on my elbow this time. "We could ask my brother in law Daniel, or your Bae…"

"Or my brother Neal?" She asked raised a brow.

"He is practically a boy version of you, Emma!"

"I don't know, he just turned 18 like last week… He is a man-child."

"But he is a man and an adult. And we could mix a cocktail, a little of his a little of all of them and we can see what comes out..."

Emma laughed. "You're insane."

"Yes… but, you love the idea don't you?" She sighed and turned on her side reaching for something in her bag. She pulled out her feeldoe and inserted it into herself.  I trembled at the vision of my wife ready to fuck me silly all night. “You came prepared.”

She chuckled and entered me. She was so good with that tool of hers. I know she did this so that the matter would end right there. She didn't want to talk about that anymore. I wasn't complaining; she was soooo good.

"So, you've resumed your sexual relationship?"

Emma blushed. "Oh yeah…" I stated. I wondered when it had happened that I would become less reserved than Emma. Emma loves sex, but not as much as she would if she wasn't so self-conscious. She never stopped being self-conscious about it.

"Emma, are you not comfortable discussing this?" The therapist asked looking in her direction. "This seemed to be an issue of contention between the two of you."

"I… uh."

"I have to explain." She sighed and looked away from me and out through the window as I explained how we met and how she dealt with human contact before she met me online.  How she preferred to live a virtual life. And how the one time she did venture out of her home and had contact with a real person resulted in abandonment and pregnancy. "The issue is that Emma has had a hard time with it."

"So why would you think that Emma would leave you for a man?"

"She thinks that since I am pansexual, and being with a man is just easier for someone uncomfortable with the whole human interaction thing, I'd rather have it that way."

"Is that true?" The therapist asked.

She blushed deeper and looked at me. "The reason I am Pansexual is... because I do seek the person inside.  That is why virtual relationships were easier for me. I liked you inside first… Remember? So when we do come together physically, the connection is complete.  My mind is stimulated in a transcendent way."

“How does being with me differ from Bae?”  

"I didn’t know him first.  Just thought he was cute. Plus I like being a top… Sometimes I like to be dominated, I think you're sexy," It was my turn to blush.

"Are you thinking of going back home now?" The therapist intoned. "I think it is a good idea, now that you have crossed the intimate threshold."

"I have a six-month lease that's up soon, I just won't sign the renewal, and then I'll move."

"What is the reason for your resistance Emma?"

"I…" She doesn't know what to say. She looks at me then out of the window and sighed. "It's that whole Mal thing. How do I know, that if someone strokes her ego just the right way, she won't just find some inane thing to leave me over?"

"That is a very valid concern."

"Okay, I get it… why can't we move past that? I mean you slept with someone, A MAN, I got over that, why can't you get past this."

"Bae is hardly a man." She said, "and I was drunk, my thought process was impaired, and I was alone, we talked about this. We've never talked about HER."

"Why don't you tell us what it was that drew you to her."

I knew that I'd have to tell this story, and I don't actually know why now, it doesn't make sense to me at all now. "Emma and I had had a huge fight. That wasn't unusual, but it was different, I caught her looking at someone… a guy."

She rolled her eyes. "He was HOT! You look too, don't act like you don't."

I looked at her, "That's when my paranoia started messing with me. The paparazzi had been annoying Emma more and more because it is getting really excessive, so she was really starting to pull away a little. I felt like she just didn't want to be seen with me anymore…"

* * *

 

_I had left for work that day fuming. I had auditioned for new scene partners for a Lesbian Love story that I had been cast in. Mal had come in late in the middle of one of the other's chemistry reading.  The directors were kind of just seeing who was the best match for me. "That's not going to work. Unless you think Regina should just be the aggressor. The scene is for someone to pursue her, but this girl is so intimidated by her she is practically running away from Regina. " She stated after the person had stopped._

_I looked at her, and she kind of reminded me of Emma when we had first gotten married, only a little bit taller. Her hair was long all the way down her back. She had come in just before she shaved it all off._

"Wait, Mal was that bald actress I saw you rehearsing with that one time?" Emma said angrily. I nodded and bit my lip. "Fuck, Regina…" she moved to get up but I pulled her back down on to the couch.

"You need to listen to this Emma, we will discuss what has you upset like that when she is done." She sits down, facing the window.

_Anyway, Mal impressed me with her assessment, then she did her part and apparently she impressed the director as well, cause they hired her. She is not really that brilliant an actress, but she tested better than everyone else.  I guess she really just liked me a lot. We had to work closely together so we got really close while we were shooting the film. We talked a lot, and I guess I knew she kind of wanted me, but I was married I just didn't pay her much attention at first. Then… Emma started that show, and there were always speculations that she was out with this guy and that guy from the show._

* * *

"Graham is just a friend, and it would never EVER go beyond that." She interrupted.

"Babe, I know…" I sighed, "listen."

* * *

 

_She was always telling me, "You'd never see me out with other people if you were mine."_

" _They are friends from work," I answered._

" _They are handsome," Mal said looking at a tabloid. "Thank goodness she's gay, or I'd swear she was with that guy right there." She had pointed directly at Graham. So I started to watch their interactions closely. Emma was not shy around him at all. And they had a certain chemistry, which is probably why they paired them up on the show._

_I just started talking to Mal, and telling her things that I would never tell anyone but Emma beforehand. Then conversations began to get more flirtatious. Then we started talking about things we wished we could do with each other. Then that day that Emma had come to the set studio and saw us rehearsing this really hot scene, which was the last time we were together physically before… well before I put in the divorce papers. That day, she kind of let me see what she was like when she was jealous, and I didn't want her to be that way._

* * *

 

"You were mine, I didn't know I was right, I talked myself into believing I was being paranoid. I can't believe this SHIT had been going on longer than I thought." She said standing up again. "News flash Regina, I don't like being a jealous paranoid mess either. I am not in a rush to feel that again."

"Emma…" I said trying to calm her. I reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Can I leave now?" She asked the therapist but didn't wait for confirmation before she walked out of the room.

I looked at the blonde woman on the other side of the room and she pursed her lips. "You have to give her time, she has every right to feel the way she does.”  Ms. Bell put her pen and pad down and leaned forward to say, “and she is right, what you did and what she did is completely different. An emotional affair for a woman is something that is hard to overcome. When something physical happens, it can be dismissed a lot quicker if it occurs without thought or planning. But when it is something that deliberate, it is as if you are looking to hurt her." She leans back in his seat. "You have to show her that you are willing to put your heart in her hands."

I nodded and quietly left the room, by the time I got out of the building, Emma was gone.

 

* * *

# Emma

* * *

Regina may not have slept with Mal, but she was sharing parts of her that were only mine. Meant for me alone.  I went straight to Killian and Ruby’s house. We were on hiatus, and I just needed my best friend right at that moment.  I buzzed his gate and their nanny answered.

“Lupe, is Mister Jones in?”  I asked

“Mister and Miss Jones are here yes.”  She said buzzing me in. I drove up their driveway and parked behind Killian’s favorite toy.  He was such a stereotypical man with his cars as soon as he came into a little money he started collecting them.

I stepped out of my car and knocked at the door.  Lupe answered and smiled. “Ms. Swan-Mills. Hola! They are out back in the pool with the children.”

“Gracias Lupe,”  I said and made my way through their main floor.

“Swan!”  Killian said waving at me from the pool.  I smiled as he tossed his little girl in the air.  She squealed in delight as she splashed well within reach of her adoring father.   Ruby was on the lawn chair drawing something, and she looked up at me with a smile.

“Swan!  You look better than you did the last time I saw you.”  She said.

I wrinkled my nose and smile.  “I am sorry about that.”

“Girl!  What are friends for!”  Ruby said as I sat next to her.

“I guess…”  As I said that,  Killian and Ella stepped out of the pool.

“I thought you had therapy today.”  He said wrapping his daughter in a sun-warmed towel.

“I did, I just… I had to get out of there.”  I said, and when I did, Ruby closed her sketchpad and reached for her daughter.  

“I’m gonna go get her ready for her nap.”  She said and headed inside with Ella.

“What happened?  Killian asked.

“You remember Mal?”  I asked, and he nodded.  “She and Regina had been flirting since before the papers.  Like at least a year. They were in a movie together. The one with that sex scene…”

“Whoa…”  Killian said.  “Did they…”

“They didn’t but that isn’t the point.  Somehow Mal got into Regina’s head. It made her imagine a life without me in it.  How do I know someone else won’t do that and she would cave again? Maybe I’m not enough?”

“She is trying to work through it Emma,”  Killian sighed and took my hand. “If she weren’t she would have just gone on without even telling you about all of that.  Do you think she isn’t trying?”

“She is But…”

“You have to let her try.”

“Maybe, I just need some space from it all,”  I said. I need to think, She is gone for a while and Christmas is coming up.  Maybe I just need the space to think and explore where my life is going to be.”

“I think that’s a great Idea,”  Killian said. He moved to hug me but I leaned away.

“You’re wet!”  I shrieked. He smiled roguishly and pulled me in wetting me with pool water.  I am so glad I went to see him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_But I go out and I sit down_ **

**_at a table set for two_ **

**_and finally, I'm forced to face the truth._ **

**_No matter what I say, I'm_ **

**_not over you_ **

* * *

 

# Regina

* * *

 

I had a shoot in Canada the next day and left town.  We didn't talk for the rest of the week. She was so mad at me, but I took the therapists advice and I didn't press her, I only called her like twice a day every day. Not like every five minutes like I wanted to.

On the  Wednesday before Christmas, I decided to follow her home from work and catch her then, but she didn't go home. She went to dinner with that dude from the show. They looked so entrenched in the conversation they were having. First, she talked, and He listened intensely. Nodding emphatically, rubbing her back, then he caressed her cheek. Then she listened as he talked, and she listened her head cocked to the side, that was her listening pose.

I'd had enough when he reached his arms around her and pulled her to him. I marched right up to them and said. "Oh he's just a friend Regina, it would never be more than that!"

She didn't even have the decency to jump back away from him she just looked at me. "Well… hello to you too Regina." She said pulling away from him then drying a tear from her cheek. Had she been crying? "You know Graham? Graham, This is my wife Regina."

Graham gushed… He gushed! The guys that liked my work like that, were usually… well, not into women. I greeted him and I listen to what he was saying. "I am like your biggest fan! I have been begging Emma to let me meet you for the past two years… what a great friend she is! And then when you two split, I thought... Oh no now I'll never meet her! I am so happy you guys got back together, the world just wouldn't make sense if you guys split up!" I looked at Emma. She gave me her I told you so look.

"You're gay?" I said without thinking.  He blushed at my words, but I didn’t have time to apologize because just then I had been spotted.

"You're Regina Swan-Mills!" I heard from somewhere behind me. The gushing must have given me away. I began to get mobbed by autograph seekers. Emma got up from the table after a few minutes Graham gave her his jacket and she wrapped me up with it and ushered me out of the restaurant in my car.

Once I was in there she went back toward the restaurant with Graham's jacket. I think Emma forgot she was famous too. She got mobbed too. But it wasn't as bad. She signed a few autographs and headed into the restaurant again.

On Thursday, I sent Emma some flowers at work. In the card, I asked her to go out with me on Friday and to call me when she got the flowers. She didn't call me. I had something very special planned for that date; so on Friday morning, I texted what restaurant I would be at, and that I would wait for her until close if necessary.

She didn't respond. I went to the restaurant, and I waited for two hours. My mind couldn't help but race at the thought of what I had planned.  Because how could I make this gesture greater than the one she had done for me? 

* * *

 

 _Emma and I stayed in our domestic partnership for 5 years before marriage.  Then Emma began to draw back.  I was panicked, but I just pushed like I always do.  "Regina, Nothing is wrong!  I'm just nervous about the Oscars_!"

_"Oh..."  I said and wrapped my arms around my partner.  My oscar nominated director partner.  In her first movie. "Well, it's a nomination on your first movie.  It's an honor just being nominated."_

_"Yes, but what if I win?"  Emma said standing up and walking toward the window in the slip for her dress. "Everyone knows that if you win one the first time out you get cursed."_

_I laughed softly, "Don't be ridiculous."  I pulled her back.  "Relax, let's get dressed."_

_She nailed the red carpet.  she'd had lots of practice as the plus one before, and she seemed calm.  Calmer than she seemed at the Golden Globes where she won twice.  She was a shoe-in to win this Oscar. She has gone into the Zone.  something I noticed during her athletic days.  She would get distinctly zen during a high-pressure situation. when her category came up I reached out and took her hand.  When they called her name, she didn't react.  she didn't move.  The blood drained from her face and I leaned closer to her. "That's you, baby,"  I whispered in her ear, then when she turned her shocked green eyes toward me, I kissed her._

_hen I pulled away she seemed to snap out of it. and she walked carefully up to the podium and took the statuette in her hand. "Wow...I have to thank everyone I worked with on this film.  THeir hard work and dedication made my story and my vision what it is. I have to thank my mom, she encouraged me to find what I loved and go after it.  she bought me my first camera and told me to go out and make something beautiful.  Now I have..."  She took a breath.  "I have to thank the men in my life, my father, brother, and son because I do this for them.  and There is no secret that I am in love, with my best friend, and notice Regina I am not calling you any other platitude because I don't want you to be my girlfriend or my partner I want you to be my wife..."  The audience cheered and I was floored as I gazed up at my Emma who signaled for me to come closer.  I stepped out to the walkway and someone helped me up to Emma.  She got down on her knee and said. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I stand here in front of our entire community and the academy and I ask you, Regina... be more than my domestic partner, co-parent, colleague..."  she pauses and chuckles  "Internet wifey... When I was your fan I told Jimmy Kimmel I would marry you one day.  So ...Will you marry me?_

_I was sobbing then.  All I could do is laugh through my tears and nod. "Yes."  I mouthed._

_She placed the ring on my finger and stood up to hug me and kiss the side of my face.  "She said yes."  the audience roared and the music played us off the stage._

* * *

 

The moment played over and over in my mind while I waited for Emma in the restaurant.  I hoped and prayed she would come to me.  By the second hour, I was in tears. Suddenly, she was there, looking as beautiful as ever, on her knees drying my tears. "I'm so sorry. I lost my phone… I had been dealing with trying to get everything back all day. The restaurant is mobbed outside; your plans got leaked before I got my phone transferred over. Stop crying!"

I crushed her to me. I couldn't care less that there were a million paps outside causing a spectacle. She was here. She had come. I kissed her softly, and I just about melted when she reciprocated. "Awwww," was heard around the restaurant I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said and we sat down at the table.

"Why would I do something so mean?" She asked, and truthfully she hasn't ever done anything that mean.

"Because you're ‘The Emma Swan’."

"Emma Swan-Mills." She corrected me. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Would you marry me all over again?" I asked, Fuck my plans, I wanted to do it all romantically and sweep her off her feet. But she swept me off of mine, and I had to ask before she did. I pulled a belated anniversary gift from my purse, It was a bracelet, full of diamonds but it was made in the same pattern of her engagement ring, that I noticed now she still wore.

"Oh Regina, that's beautiful…" She kissed me again, "Of course I'd renew our vows."

“I have something else for you,” I said and I reached for another gift this time they were silver scissors with a gift bow on it. Then I handed her some paper wrapped in a gift bow. She looked at them and smiled. "This is your copy of the dissolution papers."

"Yes, they are. I went to the court a few days ago and moved to dismiss the suit," I said. "So this is a symbolic gesture, you're stuck with me now, you'll have to file yourself if you want out now."

She took the scissors and laid into the paper. She got this look on her face that was like bliss, as she made the first cuts. She made an intricate snowflake out of one of the pages. And some other pretty patterns with the rest. It kept her busy till our food arrived, and when it did the mess of paper strewn on our table was forgotten as we ate our fill of food.

She kissed me good night in front of the mob of paparazzi and whispered in my ear. "I know we'll have to lose them before we get home." Did she just say home?  "Just drive around for a little while and they will get bored."

I drove around Hollywood, and by the time I got home it was one o’clock, And as the garage doors opened, I noticed Emma's car was parked in its spot. Emma was waiting for me.  I practically ran into the house and I looked around the first thing I noticed was that there were more pictures of the three of us around the house. Then I headed into our bedroom suite, but she wasn't in there, I walked into the closet that had once been hers and the massive amount of clothes that she owned was back. "When the hell did this get here?" I whispered then headed to Henry's room.

Emma was not with Henry, but Henry was awake reading. He looked so much like Emma but a little like me too. "When did your Ma's stuff get here?"

"Tonight while you were gone," he answered, "It's okay, isn't it?"

"It's fantastic! Where is your Ma?"

"Somewhere, she told me I could read for an hour more, then I had to go to sleep," he said shooing me away as if I was wasting his precious time. It must be a really good book. So I peeked over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I grab the tablet and check the Title. "Hunger Games?" I looked at him. "You don't think it's gruesome?"

"I'm not concentrating on that… I just like Katniss she is badass."

"Henry, Language!  Don't let your Ma hear you cussing." I said handing him the electronic back.

"Oh, she's heard it… she nearly killed me, but you aren't her." I shook my head and headed out of the room.

"Good night Henry."

"Good night mom," he said and went back to reading.

I walked back into our bedroom and I finally heard her. She was in the shower, and I sat on the toilet and listened.

 

**_There is no upper hand_ **

**_I'm giving you mine_ **

**_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_ **

**_There are things that I could say_ **

**_But hear it my way_ **

**_I want to let you know that it's all okay_ **

 

I undressed as silently as I could; I loved the way she sang that song. And her voice resonated beautifully in the bathroom.

 

**_Shelter my eyes from the sun_ **

**_And wait for the birds to fly by_ **

**_Trying to reach everyone_ **

**_And know what you're feeling inside_ **

**_Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye_ **

 

I stepped into the shower and harmonized with her.  Emma turned to face me and smiled. She reached out and took my hands.  "I love you, Emma," I said softly. She kissed me, then pressed herself hard against me. She separated from me and looked into my eyes as if asking permission. "Oh god yes, please."

She smirked and walked me over to a special little seat we'd had put into the stone wall for just this purpose when we first got the house.  Her fingers entered me and I rewarded her with a satisfied moan. "You horny little vixen." She whispered in my ear as she moved within me. It sent a thrill down my spine when she noticed how hot I was for her. "You're so hot and wet and slippery, god this feels so… gunhf." She couldn't even finish her sentence, and my inner muscles contracted involuntarily.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty," I moaned. "I miss your voice in my ear so much."

"God, you're so sexy. Ahh…" she said. I could feel her fingers increasing speed within me. I was close.  She pushed her hip into me letting her fingers bury themselves deeper into me. I felt the wetness at her slit.  A wetness different from that of the shower, just hot and slick coated my thigh as she moved to get some friction.  She bit her lip and I knew she was close too, and just the thought of her cumming for me just took me over the edge.

She pushed into me, her knees collapsing, she held onto the bench, and I held on to her to keep her from busting her self up.  The shower began to run cold and as it hit her back and she gasped quickly retreating. She Jumped away from me, then I got hit with the cold water, she turned it off. "We never learn do we?" She said laughing as she reached for a large towel and wrapped us both in it.

"No, it so much easy access, plus there's the bench," I said.

"Ah yes, the bench." She said kissing my neck and walking us both to the bedroom. Once in our bed, we made out like teenagers until Emma was ready again. I gave her head, she gave me head, and then her feeldo did her thing again. The next morning we were a tangle of bed sheets when Henry came into the room.

"Moms… yikes… I forgot what it was like… gross."

Emma was still asleep, she had gotten a vicious work out the night before. "What is it, Henry?"

"Ma missed her call time,"

"Emma…" I said shaking her urgently. She groaned. I chuckled, "Babe, wake up, you missed your call time."

She sat up, her chest bare, "I did what now?"

"Whoa, Ma…" Henry said turning away from us. "Yeah I'm leaving now," He headed out of the room.

I looked at Emma and was entranced by her bare body. I loved watching her. She pulled on a pair of Jeans without underwear, and a shirt without a bra and she looked so damn sexy. She ran a brush through her blonde hair, which was almost as long as it was the first day I met her. She stopped and looked at me, "What?"

"You're so hot…" I said, and she stopped for a second debating whether she wanted to blow off work.

She walked over to me and kissed me and touched me then put two fingers inside me. Pumped twice then pulled out. She put her fingers in her mouth and walked away. "I got you tonight, I gotta go."

 I nearly fainted at the sudden change of contact. Holy crap how lucky am I?

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_And if I had the chance to renew_ **

**_You know there,_ **

**_isn't a thing I wouldn't_** **_do_**

* * *

 

#  Emma

* * *

 

It had been almost a year since we got back together. Our anniversary. We were doing it again. We were making our promises again. two days after Henry's birthday, just like before.

 

I wore an elegant black and purple empire waist dress, it was the one I had planned to wear the year before for the Emmy's but I stayed in bed depressed last year when I won my Emmy instead of showing up to get my award. Right now, it was the only gown that fit because the dress I planned to wear was corseted, and I was too big for a corset.

 

I looked on annoyed, as Regina zipped me up. "This is all your fault you know?" I told her. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

 

"It has to be better than how you felt the last time." She said with a chuckle and a pat to my belly. "Besides, it was better planned this time."

 

I sighed and patted my belly. "But I only had one in there last time. I'm only five months in and I look like a freaking house."

 

"You look beautiful." She said and kissed me deeply. The best thing about being pregnant is the sex. It is so awesome, and I'm ready for more.   I deepened the kiss and she moaned as she felt my hand travel up her exposed back, from her lower back up to her shoulder and began to push the dress off of her shoulders. 

 

"Whoa, tiger," Regina said pulling away.

 

I whined a little as she moved out of my grasp. And she chuckled as she went to the mirror to touch up her makeup. I sighed and moved to sit on the bench of the vanity.

 

I touched mine up as well just as Henry came into the room looking so handsome I nearly cried. But then again I nearly cry at everything beautiful nowadays. "Hi Ma, Hi mom! You guys look so pretty," he said giving Regina a hug then coming to me and giving me a hug.

 

"Thank you Kid," I said continuing to do my makeup.

 

"Guess what Ma!" Henry said sitting next to me. I looked at him, he had a huge smile on his face. I put the mascara down and put all of my attention on my son.

 

"What's up bud?"

 

"Tori is here…" he said with an excited whisper. I smiled. Henry was beaming as he couldn't sit still.

 

"Who's Tori?" Regina asked. Henry covered his face a little embarrassed.

 

I laughed and wrapped my arm around him. "She's Henry's date to the party."

 

"Ma!" Henry said.

 

"Date?" Regina said at the same time. She was not amused.

 

"Regina, calm down, I have to see this Tori… she's a girl that's been chasing my son around the school and teasing him when she actually catches him." I stood up and went to the window overlooking the backyard. "Which one is she?" Henry groaned mortified.

 

Regina laughed and pulled Henry to the window. "Yes, let's see this Tori."

 

Henry pointed out a girl as tall as I was. She had breasts! "Henry, how old is she? Thirty?"

 

"MOMS, she's twelve!" Henry shrieked. "She's just really tall."

 

"She's really cute, I'd let her catch me too if I were you," I commented, and moved away from the window. "Too bad you aren't allowed to date till you're thirty." I teased.

 

Regina smirked. "Forty-five, tops," she added.

 

"Oh my GOD!" Henry said and walked out of the room. Regina and I dissolved in laughter.

 

"Wow… he's got some tastes huh?" Regina said

 

"Like Mother, Like Son," I said standing up and kissing my wife’s lips sweetly. "Alright, I think I'm ready."

 

Regina looked at me and laughed. "Emma, your shoes."

 

"What? Barefoot and pregnant doesn't work for you?" I asked as I walked over to my flats by the bed and just stepped into them.

 

We walked out of our room to greet our friends and families.

 

My dad took Regina's arm and walked her down the Aisle. I walked down the aisle with Daniel, whom I had grown close to. "You look beautiful," he said to me. I smiled at him, "I am so glad Regina came to her senses."

 

"You and I both," I said then he placed my hand in hers. The ceremony began, and I watched everyone there. They were the same faces as the last time with a few more additions.

Graham was there this time and some other people I work with; Regina's castmates; and Bae and his date. 

 

Bae looked at me in shock, I had forgotten, he has been in Seattle for the past year and hadn’t seen me since that Halloween.  There weren’t many pictures of my pregnant body in circulation so he was genuinely shocked. He was no doubt looking at me and counting back and remembering that babies only bake for nine months not twelve.

 

"Friends and family, we are here today to renew and strengthen the bonds that these two women share. Here on the Eleventh anniversary of their marriage." The officiant stated.  ‘The Two have written their own vows to share today.”

 

Regina looked at me and smiled.  “Dearest Emma,” She said, “I was reading a volume of poetry I keep in my Library.  One Killian gave me when he found out I liked to read as much as he liked to write.”  She chuckled with the rest of our guests.

 

I smiled and waited.  I could see the emotions that played in her eyes.  “I found a poem by Rumi that reminds me of you. It reads:

 

**_You drive me away gently as a flute-song does a dove from the eaves._ **

**_With the same song, you call me back._ **

**_You push me out on many journeys;_ **

**_Then you anchor me with no motion at all._ **

 

I swallowed thickly because I feel the same way about her.  She is my rock, and when I didn’t have her I was adrift in an ocean of sadness.  “I know that you have turned that poem into a whole reflective thought by now, But Emma, I need you to know that you are my anchor, my rock- supporting me on many journeys and steadying me with your love. On this day, in front of all of our community, I pledge my steadiness to you.”

 

She sighed, as her chocolate orbs bore into mine.  Her grip on my hands tightened as if she were trying to burn this moment into my skin and brand me with it.  I guess she was. “Em, your honesty and integrity have taught me to be true to myself and others. Your thoughtfulness and generosity have taught me to give with intention.

Your playfulness in the light of my humor has taught me to expand my definition of ‘silly’ and your willingness to try new things has taught me to expand my definition of adventure.”

 

“You have helped me fight my demons, I feel stronger in your presence and able to take on life, knowing you are always in my corner. I am so very lucky to have you as my lifetime companion, my friend, my playmate, my lover.”  I blushed a little at the last of that.

 

“Today I pledge my love to you. I promise to "push you out on many journeys; then anchor you with no motion at all. I will be your ardent lover, your faithful companion, your steadfast friend, your greatest cheerleader, and above all, hold you gently, but firmly, as the love of my life as long as we both shall live.”

 

Damn, I hope I can match that.  I was crying now, and I didn’t know if I could say what I had for her.  “Awww,” I heard a guest say and I laughed through my tears. Then I looked up at my wife and took a deep breath.

 

“Roni, my love, you have changed my life,”  I said and Regina laughed at the name I only use when I am talking to the real her not the one everyone sees. “You have taught me to love with abandon and to take the risk of vulnerability.

I love you - not only for what you are but also for what I am when I‘m with you. Not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are helping me make of myself.”

 

I looked at her seriously, Her eyes focusing only on what I have to say.  “Even though we had a rough year since we have come back together, You have been a confidant for my soul.  You have challenged me to see greatness in myself and have celebrated my successes---great and small.”

 

“You say that I am all these things for you, but I am that because you have inspired me to be a better, more generous and loving me, and have believed in me when I have not believed in myself.”  I squeezed her hands. “I love you for the part of me that you bring out, I love you for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart And passing over all the defensive, hurt things that you couldn’t help dimly seeing there, And for drawing out into the light all the beautiful things that no one else had looked quite far enough to find.”

 

I let out a nervous laugh as I  tearfully looking up at the stars that have begun to appear on this clear California night. “I want to laugh, cry, plan, adventure and live a zestful life with you.  With patience and compassion, I promise to support you through the changes and challenges of our lives together. I promise to be faithful and honest, and to stand by your side, as we grow old together.”

 

“I promise to dance in the moonlight, skinny dip in the lake and soar high above the clouds with you, my companion, lover, friend, and playmate --- I promise to be the very best me that I can…. For you, for us and for all time.”

 

Regina then reached for me and kissed me and I deepened the kiss as the rest of the world kind of faded into the background. We must have been that way for a long time because I began to hear a few nervous titters in the background. The officiant cleared his throat. "Ladies if you will, we will finish the ceremony."

 

The small gathering laughed as we separated. Regina reached out for my ear and tugged at it slightly with a smile. "Sorry," I said to him and we turned to face him.

 

"May you have continued success in your marriage, and the endurance to work through the tough trails the road of life leads you." He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, once again I present to you, Regina  and Emma Swan-Mills."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**_I could get back on the right track_ **

**_But only if you'd be convinced_ **

**_So until then_ **

* * *

 

#  Regina

* * *

 

I looked over at Bae and walked over to him. Emma was off talking with Mary Margaret, so I went to talk to Henry’s father alone. "Hey you," I said. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

 

"You look great." He said to me, "So does Emma."

 

"I know right?" I said cockily. We laughed then he looked at her quizzically. "Ugh… I know you're still not doing the math… dude, she's five months pregnant."

 

He laughed, "No, I was just wondering how it happened."

 

"We are rich, we went to a fertility clinic. so… We borrowed some sperm and I extracted some eggs. Then they used genetic sequencing to make sure our baby looked like us. Then we made some embryos. We implanted two, And they both stuck." I explained to the one person in the whole party that didn't know what was going on.

 

"So she is having your babies this time... that's awesome," Bae said as Emma came toward us. "Congratulations!"

 

She beamed and stroked her belly. As much as she liked to complain about it, she loved being pregnant. "Who's your girlfriend?" She asked and finally, I remembered that he had come with a date.

 

Bae smiled a genuine smile and sought the woman out. "Guys, this is Tamara." Tamara was hot. Smooth brown skin long dark brown hair, her eyes were almost black. 

 

"Would you please stop drooling over her?" Emma whispered in my ear just before she reached out and shook Tamara’s hand. "Nice to meet you."

 

"Thanks, I am a big fan." She said.

 

A little later, Emma sat in a chair watching the rest of us dance. I danced with Henry.  He laughed as I spun him around and around. I looked up at my wife, as she talked to my mother. Then a song came up something about a wobble. Henry got all excited. "Mom, Do you know this one?"

 

I shook my head. "No, do you?"

 

He nodded excitedly, "Ma used to do it in the house she said that was the only exercise she needed."

 

"Go get her!" I said and watched as Henry ran over to her and pulled her on to the dance floor.

 

"Uh oh… get it, girl!" Zelena said as Emma began to wobble her hips in time with the music. I giggled and I sat next to my Mother as I watched my girl.  Zelena and her family went up to do the Wobble. I loved how Emma moved, even in her hugeness she moved gracefully.

 

"You look so happy." Mother said to me with a smile.

 

"I am," I said, "I don't know what I was thinking. Seriously, I was out of my head." I watched as Ruby and Killian’s little girl ran up to Emma and began to try to do the wobble with her. Emma watched the three-year-old indulgently and tried to show her the steps. "I couldn't have picked a better co-parent for my children."

 

"Yeah, she has been an excellent Mom to Henry." Mom said giggling at Ella Ruby and Killian’s Daughter. "I am so happy you guys are having the babies. I can't wait for more grandchildren."

 

As the wobble ended, Emma groaned and sat next to me heavily.  "Holy crap." She said taking a deep breath. "I need to start working out." 

 

I laughed, "Okay, we'll find something to do together."

 

She gave me a death glare, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

 

"Regina… " Mother said shaking her head.

 

I knew I had said the stupidest thing ever, "Babe… I wanna do something with you."

 

"The only exercise I wanna do with you, I can't do in public." She said with a smirk.

 

I blushed and glanced at Mother.  "Hey… That is what married people do. I have no comment." she said trying really hard to be cool about the comment, but she wasn’t. Emma does that to get to her, and she does a good job.

 

"Awww… come on Cora, don't tell me that you and Henry didn’t enjoy a little horizontal exercise."

 

Mother blushed, "Babe…" I said covering my ears.

 

"Roni, how do you think you got here?" Emma stated with a chuckle. "Not everyone needs test tubes. It's how Henry got here…"

 

"Oh My God… Emma!" I said blushing fiercely. "Mom still hasn't gotten over the fact that we were practically teenagers when we got together."

 

"Hey I married you..." Emma said baiting Mother once more.

 

"Oh, Emma." Mother said slapping Emma’s arm lightly. "Stop messing with me will you?"

 

Emma laughed and gave her a hug. My mother walked away shaking her head and Emma sat back down in her seat. "Are you having a good time?" She asked me.

 

"Yeah, how about you?" I asked.

 

"I am… but I'd rather be doing something else." She answered truthfully. She hadn't been able to keep her hands off me all day. I understood her.

 

"I know, " I said suggestively and I looked around the party. Everyone was distracted. I stood up and pulled her hands. "Come on," I walked with her into the house. And down to the study where no one would think to look for us. I turned off the lights and we had our way with each other quickly.

 

When we returned to the reception, Emma had a satisfied grin on her face. She walked with a bit of an extra sway to her hips. I smiled because I knew I had put that there. Henry was dancing with Tori when we got back to the party. My wife pulled at me to dance the slow song they had been dancing to. They were so cute. They were blushing. "This is trouble…" Emma said softly glancing over at them.

 

I sighed, "They are eleven and twelve… what could happen?" I asked. Emma raised her brow and said nothing. And then a Helicopter began to kind of hover overhead. "Oh. my. God. Really?"

 

Emma looked up at it, then kissed me and pulled me into the house. "Party is over… " She pulled me to the Limo waiting out in our driveway, we were leaving going to Lanai. Henry was staying with Mary Margaret and David in the house.

 

As soon as we got in the Limo, my wife, attacked me, This is not the first time, she loved doing this in a Limo, it kind of ended up happening when we were on our way to the Emmys and Golden Globes every damn year. Usually, because the traffic was always bad especially when we got closer to the theater. There have been a couple of times, where the Limo driver got a bit curious himself and watched us. This was usually during the point where neither one of us wanted to stop. But Limo drivers have a non-disclosure agreement with the company, so they can never say anything about what they see in the back seat. 

 

Unfortunately, it didn't take long to LAX, the traffic was unusually light that day, and the driver drove around the airport twice while we finished. "He pulled the car over and put down the partition. "Okay ladies, I tried to lose them but the Paps see a limo circling they get hungry to know who it is."

 

"Yeah… Here this is for you." Emma gave the driver a couple of hundreds as a Tip. "Have the company bill me for their part."

 

He smiled and took his tip gratefully. "Yes, ma'am… y'all ready?"

 

"Yep," I said fixing my hair. The driver got out of the car and opened our door. Helping me out first then the both of us helped Emma out of the Limo. The Paps swarmed us again Emma smiled and waved. I did the same as she did, and walked quickly into the airport toward the private terminals. I kind of smirked remembering the last time Emma and I were on a chartered plane. "Babe, take it easy on me when we get on the plane…"

 

She smiled as she climbed the stairs into the plane. "It's a six-hour flight we'll have plenty of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so this is the end of this. Next is Henry's point of view on what has been happening and what has happened to him since the reception. This is short and sweet. Til next time, Much Love– S.K.


	14. Chapter 14

**_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_ **

 

* * *

#  Henry

* * *

**** My mothers are finally over the stupidest breakup in history. My eleventh year was hard. It was hard because I could see Mom's selfish little tantrum, and I hated her for it. I could see how hurt Ma was… I mean, you don't understand I had never even seen my Ma cry.

 

But those months were so pitiful. Ma stayed in bed for the whole summer. She tried to entertain me, but she was sad, she had no energy. She did not eat and she got really skinny, almost as skinny as Mom.

 

Ma's my best friend; I love her to death. I love Mom too but she is REGINA MILLS. She is for the fans. My Ma's for me… and my sisters now I guess. Can I tell you, for the first five years of my life I begged for a brother or sister… now I'm not so sure. I mean I got used to being the only kid. Now I have to share my Ma… I already share Regina.

 

Reina and Emilia were born three months after the wedding… or reception or whatever that was. They were cute, but noisy and stinky and I love them. Can I tell you how much?

 

They kept Ma sooo busy, that she didn't even notice that Tori came over sometimes, and we kinda started dating. I am still not allowed to date. I mean come on, I was twelve I could handle it. Well at least, she didn't notice at first. She caught her once kind of sneaking out of my window one night we kind of fell asleep watching a movie in my room. 

 

I woke up when I heard the garage doors open. "Tori, it's Ten! Your mom is going to freak and so are mine.  I’ll walk you home but I need to meet you outside."

 

"Oh shit… okay, I'll go out of the window,"  she said and I nodded and headed for the garage for my bike. I ran into mom on my way out there.

 

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked taking a seat with Emilia on the couch.

 

"Ma's here," I said continuing on my way.

 

Mom narrowed her eyes at me, she thought I wanted something.  I always went to Ma when I wanted something. "Leave Emma alone Henry, she is not in a good mood." She yelled after me. Please, I know how to butter my mother up. When I got there, the garage door was wide open, but Momma was not in the garage. I ran out just as Tori and Ma were coming back to the garage.

 

"Ma…" I started, but I got a death glare. Her hand came up to stop me from saying any more.

 

"I'll talk to you, later." Then she pushed Tori toward her car. "Get in the car." My girlfriend got in and she looked scared. I watched the person that qualified as my dad, even if she were the one to give birth to me,  drive away with the girl I liked. She looked like a dad, but meaner. I was sort of scared for Tori… for me.

 

Later when we talked, Tori said that when she was climbing out of the window and turned around, my mom had been standing right behind her with her arms folded over her chest. As she drove her home, Tori said she just babbled apologies. Ma wasn't having it.

 

Needless to say, I got grounded for the rest of my life. It was so bad, the nanny would bring me to the set and I would hang out on set when Mom was out of town so that she could keep an eye on me.

 

Well, that was kind of cool, because I love working with the makeup artists on set. Then when Ruby came to set to be with uncle Killian, we kind of have our own little makeup party and play with the medical prosthetics to make gruesome visuals. She comes, she says, to get a baby fix without ever getting pregnant again. Ella is five now and In Kindergarten, No more babies for Ruby and Killian.

 

Oh Bae, my dad, finally got married. He married Tamara. She is so hot… Mom agrees with me, but it makes Ma a little mad.  I think she is beautiful, and Mom wouldn’t be with anyone else, and Bae… well, he had let her go a long time ago because he was an idiot.

 

All in all, we're Happy just one big happy family. Oh... what about Tori? Well, we are now going to different Middle schools.  I am going to a performing arts school. The one Fame was based on. I had auditioned and got accepted, not only for the acting program, but the screenwriting fellowship, and I am psyched. 

 

Yeah, my moms are legends here, They never went to school here but the Film program loves them. Sometimes people only came up to me here just to get closer to me because of them. So I don't really have any friends. I guess that is okay but it gets a little lonely.

 

I turned my head and my new crush was passing by. Charlie is hot. My heart thumped in my chest. "Hi…" I said and I swear Charlie's eyes swept over me. I blushed, my body felt really weird.

 

"See you in drama class…" She said and kept walking her pixie cut blond hair just kind of shining the spikey bits at the top a flaming red. Oh man…

 

"Uh… Yeah…" I said and I began to feel really uncomfortable. I watched as she walked away,  I let my eyes move down her body to her butt just like I had seen my moms look at each other when they thought no one was paying attention, and now I understood the appeal. and I ran in the other direction. I headed straight to the bathroom. This was so embarrassing.  Did anyone notice? I ran into the stall and took a peek at my crotch. "Holy Shit!"

  
  


End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more here.


End file.
